The Legend of Zelda : Les Joyaux Fondateurs
by ZeroZingue
Summary: Dans la paisible petite contrée d'Albirum, un mysterieux ennemi fait son apparition et menace la princesse Tetra. Mais dans une petite forêt isolée, le discret peuple Kokiri envoie un héros dont la destinée serait de sauver le Royaume. Mais est-ce le bon?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Albirum**

Il y a très longtemps, à une époque indéterminée, existait une contrée lointaine associée à de mystérieuses légendes, connue sous le nom d'Albirum.

Cette terre était divisée en deux îles reliées par un petit pont délabré que personne ne l'avait jamais entretenu. Et pour cause : l'île située de l'autre côté de ce pont, à l'est, était dite maudite, et personne n'avait osé y mettre le pied depuis bien longtemps. La population avait donc entièrement élu domicile sur l'île de l'ouest, d'où on pouvait apercevoir de l'autre côté du pont de quoi dissuader les plus téméraires d'aller faire un tour sur l'île maudite...

En effet, alors que le sud de l'île paraissait désert : une grande plage de rochers s'étendant à l'extrême sud, tandis qu'un immense désert, le désert Arida, s'étalait du sud jusqu'au centre, ce que l'on pouvait distinguer au nord faisait froid dans le dos. En effet, niché contre une épaisse forêt sombre qui occupait toute la largeur de l'île, s'élevait un manoir abandonné, le Manoir Epitaph, que la rumeur disait être hanté. La forêt sombre s'étendait jusqu'à l'extrême nord de l'île où trônait un immense château en ruines au milieu de montagnes noires, le Château Bastion.

La côte nord de l'île était très rocailleuse et le château était entouré d'écueils pointus qui émergeaient des eaux de la mer appelée "Mer Hantée". A l'ouest, un Trois Mâts avait échoué dans ces écueils. Aussi loin que remontaient les souvenirs des habitants de l'île de l'ouest, cette épave avait toujours été là.

Mais à l'est des ruines du Château Bastion, les rochers noirs s'élevaient particulièrement haut. Il y avait une montagne si grande et si noire qu'on disait qu'il s'agissait d'un volcan en inactivité…

Du sommet de ce prétendu volcan partait un vieux pont suspendu qui venait se relier sur un immense rocher en forme de pilier qui émergeait de la mer, au nord-est de l'île. Personne ne savait à quoi servait ce pont, et le plus sophistiqué des appareils à longue vue ne permettait pas de voir plus loin.

L'île de l'ouest était beaucoup plus accueillante que l'île maudite de l'est. La vie sur cette île se concentrait surtout au centre, à Bourg-Castel, la ville forte bâtie au milieu d'une immense plaine, la Plaine d'Albirum, et où trônait le Roi. La principale activité de Bourg-Castel résidait dans l'exploitation du lait. Ce lait était produit au Ranch Lon-Lon, un modeste ranch niché au pied des Montagnes Quartz qui s'étendaient au nord de l'île. Bourg-Castel était relié au ranch par la Route du Lait, qui continuait également tout droit jusqu'au Sud où s'étendait la Grande Plage.

Certes, l'île de l'ouest était beaucoup plus accueillante que l'île de l'est, mais il n'empêchait pas qu'elle était elle aussi emprunte de mystères.

En fait, on disait que c'était une île par abus de langage, car personne ne savait s'il s'en agissait véritablement. En effet, toute la limite ouest de l' « île » était une barrière montagneuse que personne n'avait réussi à franchir, ce qui lui valut le nom de Barrière de Pierre. Beaucoup avaient cherché à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière, mais personne n'avait jamais réussi à l'escalader à cause de ses pentes abruptes et escarpées. De plus, il était impossible de contourner la Barrière de Pierre par la voie des mers car des puissants courants empêchaient tout accès, que ce soit par le nord, où s'étendaient les eaux glaciales de l'Océan Interdit, que par le Sud, où l'Océan Infini disparaissait à l'horizon. Quant à ceux qui s'y étaient essayés par la voie des airs, ils s'étaient vus repoussés violemment par une terrible bourrasque de vent, qui les avait propulsé jusqu'au milieu de la Plaine d'Albirum !

Mais ceci n'était qu'un mystère parmi tant d'autres. Le nord de l' « île » était également surplombé par une autre mystérieuse chaîne de montagnes, les Montagnes Quartz, qui valait son nom à cause des gisements de quartz que l'on trouvait en abondance au niveau de la source de la Rivière Cristalline (aussi appelée le Cristallin), sous un imposant et mystérieux rocher, dont l'appellation, toute aussi mystérieuse, s'était transmise de génération en génération sous le nom de "Dent du Goron", bien que personne ne savait pourquoi...

Un autre grand mystère de cette « île » était la Forêt Mystique. Située au nord-est de l' « île », elle était l'objet de bon nombre de rumeurs, dont l'une, la plus persistante, la disait habitée par des Elfes aussi gracieux que puissants. Pourtant, beaucoup l'avaient visitée mais personne n'avait rencontré pas même l'ombre de l'oreille pointue d'un Elfe !

Si les commerces de Bourg-Castel allaient bon train, cela n'était pas le cas pour Sainte Auberge, une modeste auberge bâtie à l'est de l' « île », près du petit ponton qui menait vers l'île maudite. En effet, cette auberge était là pour accueillir ceux qui s'aventureraient sur l'île maudite pour une nuit d'escale. Mais comme personne n'osait s'y aventurer, l'auberge ne servait pour ainsi dire à rien. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi les aubergistes persistaient à rester alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun client...

Le dernier grand mystère était ce petit peuple vivant cloîtré dans sa forêt, au pied de la Barrière de Pierre, au nord-ouest de l' « île ». Tout ce qu'on savait de ce peuple, c'était qu'il s'appelait les Kokiris, et qu'une petite rivière débouchait de leur forêt pour rejoindre le Cristallin, ainsi qu'un petit sentier où on ne voyait jamais personne, et qui pourtant rejoignait la Route du Lait en enjambant le Cristallin grâce un petit pont de pierre. Mais si ce peuple restait toujours enfermé dans sa forêt, à qui pouvait bien servir ce chemin et ce pont ? Et surtout, qui l'avait construit ?


	2. L'avertissement

**1**

**L'avertissement**

Le soleil se levait sur les cimes vert-émeraude du Bois Kokiri. Comme à son habitude en cette heure matinale, l'endroit était paisible et silencieux. Les seuls sons provenaient du gazouillis des oiseaux, qui chantaient à cœur-joie le beau temps qui s'annonçait, et du bruissement des arbres dans la bise fraîche et légère du matin. Et à vrai dire, ce n'étaient pas là des sons propres à troubler le sentiment de calme et de sérénité qu'apportait la forêt.

Pourtant, quelque part sur un petit sentier, un bruissement inhabituel fit fuir une volée de moineaux d'un buisson d'aubépine, puis une voix s'éleva des fourrés. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Alors, prêt pour une nouvelle petite excursion, Corny ?

- J'en suis impatient ! Où allons-nous aller cette fois, Stany ?

- Je pensais aller faire un petit tour à Bourg-Castel, cela fait longtemps !

- Excellente idée, j'en suis !

Tiens ! Nous sommes tombés sur les deux inséparables et facétieux Kokiris, Stany et Corny. Ces deux là prenaient un malin plaisir à enfreindre les règles. Ils étaient les deux seuls Kokiris à avoir déjà vu la plaine d'Albirum et même à avoir déjà mis le nez dans la ville forte de Bourg-Castel. Ces lieux étaient totalement inconnus des autres Kokiris car leur loi leur interdisait de sortir de leur village au sein de la forêt.

Les Kokiris étaient de petits elfes tout de vert vêtus, des pieds jusqu'à la tête, surplombée par un petit bonnet. Ils gardaient à tout jamais l'apparence d'un enfant de dix ans, ce qui les rendait particulièrement vulnérables, d'où l'instauration de cette loi leur interdisant de sortir de leur forêt. Heureusement, prenant sa source au cœur même de la Barrière de Pierre, une immense chaîne de montagne délimitant le continent du nord au sud et au pied de laquelle la forêt s'étendait, une petite rivière dont l'eau possédait des vertus revitalisantes et nourrissantes alimentait le Village Kokiri, aidant ses habitants à être plus résistants. D'ailleurs, Stany et Corny ne manquaient pas de remplir une gourde de cette précieuse eau avant leurs petites expéditions secrètes.

Bien qu'ils soient les seuls Kokiris à être déjà sortis, Stany et Corny n'étaient pas les seuls à connaître le monde extérieur. En effet, un timide et discret Kokiri du nom de Link partageait toujours leurs aventures – du moins virtuellement, lorsqu'ils lui en faisaient un compte-rendu détaillé. En effet, Link était bien trop sage et attaché aux règles pour les enfreindre. Cependant, cette vertu ne lui valait guère d'être renommé dans le village, à cause de sa petite taille (chez les Kokiris, qui sont d'un naturel petit, la taille est un critère majeur de notoriété), ainsi que de sa timidité excessive qui l'enfermait presque constamment dans sa cabane, ou bien l'isolait dans une petite clairière en retrait où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir seul sur une vieille souche pour contempler la forêt avec mélancolie. Car ce que Stany et Corny ignoraient, c'était que Link était également très attaché à la belle Cyria, une Kokiri qui ne laissait personne indifférent et dont les yeux d'un bleu profond qui perçaient sous ses boucles noires lorgnaient beaucoup trop à son goût sur le bellâtre Caspy, le plus populaire des Kokiri de par sa grande taille et sa chance légendaire. Link savait que ses chances de la séduire étaient plus que minces, mais il se plaisait à rêver qu'un jour, elle se rende compte que ce Caspy ne valait pas mieux qu'un autre et qu'elle le remarque, lui, le petit Kokiri sage et rêveur. Mais malheureusement, la solitude de Link n'inspirait que l'indifférence et l'ignorance de ses congénères, y compris Cyria, à son égard. A l'exception bien-sûr des deux Kokiris dont nous venons de surprendre la conversation, et qui voyaient en lui un ami inestimable, et un confident sur qui ils pouvaient compter en terme de discrétion.

- Dis moi, Stany, tu crois que Link va nous suivre un jour ? demanda le plus trapu des deux. Il avait un visage assez rond, des yeux d'un gris inhabituel et une masse de cheveux blonds en bataille qui dépassaient sous son bonnet.

La taille légèrement plus haute, le visage fin, parsemé de quelques tâches de rousseur, et les cheveux roux tombants en mèches devant ses yeux bruns au regard malicieux, donnaient à son compagnon l'air d'être le meneur des deux.

- Malheureusement Corny, j'ai essayé de le convaincre une fois de plus et cela n'a encore rien donné.

- Pourtant ça lui ferait du bien de sortir un peu, au moins une seule fois, d'autant plus qu'il n'a aucun autre amis au village.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi… mais nous arrivons à la source, il est temps de remplir nos gourdes !

Les deux Kokiris détachèrent des gourdes en peau de bêtes de leurs ceintures, puis les plongèrent dans l'eau pure de la Source Mystérieuse.

- Tu sais, Stany, je pense qu'un jour, on devrait essayer de franchir cette montagne, lança Corny, le regard perdu dans les hauteurs de la Barrière de Pierre qui les surplombait.

Ce n'était pas une chaîne de montagne ordinaire. Elle s'élevait là, brusquement, quasiment à la verticale, comme un mur de plusieurs kilomètres.

- Tu sais bien qu'on a déjà essayé, Corny, mais c'est trop abrupt, on ne peut même pas escalader deux mètres...

- Mais il faudrait réessayer, peut-être pourrait-on trouver un autre endroit où c'est moins escarpé ?

- De toute manière, il nous faudrait des semaines pour un tel projet, nous n'avons pas assez de réserves pour cela, et nous ne pouvons pas non plus laisser Link seul si longtemps…

- Il pourrait venir avec nous, fit alors remarquer Corny.

- Il est vrai que rien n'empêche Link de le faire, aucune loi ne nous interdit de franchir la Barrière de Pierre puisque cela est considéré comme impossible, nota Stany. Mais justement, c'est bien là le problème : c'est impossible ! Tu as entendu comme moi les histoires de Bourg-Castel : des hommes ont déjà essayé de l'escalader depuis des générations. Ils ont essayé de la contourner par la mer au sud comme au nord, mais des courants trop forts et des tempêtes leur empêchaient tout accès derrière. Et même par la voie des airs, il y avait toujours de puissantes bourrasques pour les repousser ; beaucoup y ont laissé leur vie...

- Oui, je me souviens de ces histoires, mais c'est tellement frustrant de ne pas savoir, et tellement mystérieux aussi, toutes ces manifestations naturelles pour nous empêcher de passer, ça ne peut pas être là par hasard…

- Bah, oublie ça et finit donc de remplir ta gourde, la ville nous attend !

Corny hocha la tête, plongea une dernière fois sa gourde dans l'eau avant de la reboucher, et les deux amis reprirent la marche. Ils connaissaient bien la direction à prendre pour sortir de la forêt, ils l'avaient suivie tellement de fois qu'un petit sentier avait commencé à se former à l'endroit où ils passaient régulièrement. Bien sûr, il existait un vrai chemin, partant du village, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de l'emprunter car il était continuellement gardé par un Kokiri. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient ainsi atteint l'orée de la forêt. Ils sautèrent alors par-dessus un fossé qui séparait la forêt de la plaine, puis se mirent à courir joyeusement parmi les hautes herbes vers les remparts de Bourg-Castel qui s'élevaient au loin. Ils rejoignirent ainsi le petit pont du Cristallin, la rivière qui s'écoulait depuis la Montagne Quartz au nord. Stany et Corny avaient entendu dire qu'elle naissait d'un imposant et mystérieux rocher appelé « Dent du Goron », et qu'elle regorgeait de ce minéral que l'on appelait quartz – d'où le nom de la montagne à laquelle elle était associée. La rumeur disait que le quartz de la rivière venait de sous la Dent du Goron. Mais personne n'avait jamais réussi à faire sauter ce roc.

Stany et Corny arrivèrent bientôt au niveau de la Route du Lait, un large chemin en terre tassée où tous les matins, le propriétaire du Ranch Lon-Lon, qui se trouvait au pied de la Montagne Quartz, passait avec sa charrette pour livrer son lait à Bourg Castel. Ils ne leur restaient plus que quelques mètres à parcourir pour atteindre l'entrée de la ville fortifiée. Ils Comme ils l'avaient déjà fait tant de fois auparavant, ils franchirent une profonde douve grâce à un pont-levis, puis passèrent sous l'arche ouverte dans les remparts en jetant un regard inquiet aux extrémités pointues des barreaux de la herse qui pointaient au dessus d'eux, et qui les avait toujours impressionnés.

- Je plains le poivrot qui passerait la nuit là-dessous après avoir été incapable de retrouver sa porte, avait dit Stany la première fois qu'ils avaient vu ces pics de fer forgé noirs émerger au dessus de leur tête. Depuis, cette image menaçante ne les avait jamais quittés.

Derrière les remparts, la rue principale continuait tout droit vers le château, mais les deux Kokiris avaient pour habitude de se promener dans les boutiques de la place marchande qui s'étendait tout de suite à leur droite, et au milieu de laquelle s'élevait une majestueuse fontaine. Puis, ils allaient généralement jouer avec la basse-cour de ceux qu'on appelait communément « la-fille-aux-cocottes-et-son-fiancé-aux-cheveux-violets » qui vivaient un peu plus loin dans la rue principale dans une modeste petite maison. Et enfin, s'il leur restait du temps, ils terminaient souvent leur excursion en allant admirer le château royal au bout de la rue principale. Cependant, ce matin, leur routine fut compromise car ils trouvèrent la population très agitée. Un important attroupement d'où s'élevaient des voix enjouées fourmillait sur la place du marché. Stany et Corny s'approchèrent pour en savoir plus et se faufilèrent entre les jambes des badauds. Ils comprirent bientôt qu'un homme, au milieu de la foule, était l'objet de toute cette excitation.

- … la princesse Tetra, disait-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, elle est si belle, divinement belle !

- Comment ça, tu l'as vue ? s'éleva une voix. Elle ne s'est jamais montrée ne public, elle est trop jeune !

- Je l'ai vue de mon balcon, avec mes jumelles, elle traversait la galerie du premier étage ! Magnifiquement belle ! Cette majestueuse chevelure d'or, ses grands yeux bleus, sa somptueuse robe rose à dentelles…

Alors que l'agitateur continuait de s'extasier sur la princesse, Stany tira Corny par la manche en dehors de la foule.

- Nous en savons assez, souffla-t-il. Tu viens ?

- Où ?

- Au château, Pardi ! Essayer de voir cette princesse, avant que tout le monde ne s'y précipite !

Sur ce, les deux amis quittèrent la place du marché et coururent dans la rue principale, effrayant au passage les quelques volailles qui traînaient devant la maison de la-fille-aux-cocottes. Plus loin, les maisons se raréfiaient et devant eux s'étendait le pied de la colline au sommet de laquelle avait été bâti le château. La rue principale commençait à monter en altitude à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, et finissait par tourner vers la droite, longeant alors un mur d'enceinte entourant l'immense jardin du château mais cachant quelque peu la vue du bâtiment royal dont on ne pouvait qu'apercevoir les plus hautes tours dépassant du mur.

Cependant, on pouvait mieux distinguer le palais en avançant un peu plus loin, car un grand portique de pierre grise claire, surmonté d'une statue de hibou, s'ouvrait dans le mur, à l'endroit où la route virait à gauche pour passer en dessous et traversait la grande cour pour aller rejoindre les marches du château. A cet endroit, la vue n'était brouillée que par les barreaux verticaux du haut portail en fer forgé qui barrait le passage au public, au milieu du portique. On pouvait alors voir la grande cour de gazon parsemée de petits arbres au feuillage clair, entre lesquels sillonnaient des chemins de sable secondaires. La cour formait un grand carré, qu'une galerie extérieure, provenant d'un bâtiment annexe au château, refermait à gauche en allant rejoindre le mur d'enceinte à l'avant. Au milieu siégeait une fontaine en forme de statue de chevalier entourée de petites haies bien taillées, vers laquelle convergeaient tous les chemins secondaires.

Mais la première chose que l'on voyait au niveau du portail, c'était surtout le château, construit avec la même pierre grise claire que le portique. Droit devant s'élevait la grande porte en bois de l'entrée principale, au milieu d'un porche surmonté de deux tourelles. Au dessus, les toits en ardoise des différents bâtiments du château émergeaient, noirs et brillants sous le soleil resplendissant. On distinguait des toits fins et coniques, en haut des multiples tours de tailles variées qui pointaient vers la voûte céleste, et des toits plus bas et allongés, qui couvraient de longs bâtiments dont faisait partie, sans nul doute, celui-là même par lequel l'agitateur de la place du marché avait vu la princesse passer, avec ses nombreuses grandes fenêtres de verre voûtées et régulières. Et c'était naturellement sur ces fenêtres que Stany et Corny portèrent particulièrement leur attention ce jour là.

Cependant, après quelques minutes d'attente, ils comprirent qu'il leur faudrait un immense coup de chance pour voir à nouveau passer la jeune princesse dans cette galerie, et ils perdirent très vite patience.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, questionna Corny, on abandonne ?

- Si seulement on pouvait pénétrer à l'intérieur, maugréa Stany.

C'était peine perdue. Le portail était bien fermé, et même si ils parvenaient à passer par-dessus le mur d'enceinte, ils se feraient repérer par les gardes qui grouillaient dans la cour, défendant les marches du château et patrouillant entre les arbres et les haies.

- Alors, on s'en va ? murmura Corny en jetant un regard inquiet au garde qui passait devant le portail.

- Non, attends, je crois que j'ai une idée pour entrer !

- Mais tu es fou ? C'est interdit ! fit remarquer Corny d'une voix basse mais visiblement angoissée

Et se rappelant qu'ils avaient déjà enfreint des règles en venant jusqu'ici, il ajouta :

- Et puis le problème est toujours le même : comment va-t-on faire ?

- J'ai mon idée ! se contenta de répondre Stany en s'éloignant du portail et en rebroussant chemin le long du mur d'enceinte. Il marcha ainsi sans rien dire, jusqu'à l'endroit où la route tournait pour rejoindre la ville, et il s'arrêta. Sous le regard interrogateur de son ami, il expliqua :

- On va aller sur le toit de la galerie extérieure en escaladant le mur par cette ruelle.

Il désigna une petite ruelle très étroite qui longeait effectivement la galerie extérieure, celle qui refermait la cour carrée à gauche. La ruelle était enfermée entre deux murs, à droite, le mur extérieur de la galerie, qui était moins haut que celui de gauche, le mur d'une vieille maison de ville. Le toit de la galerie était triangulaire et possédait donc deux flancs. Stany expliqua que son projet consistait à rester sur le flanc externe du toit, là où, grâce à leur petite taille, les gardes ne pourraient pas les voir depuis la cour.

- Ensuite, expliqua-t-il, on remontera la galerie pour atteindre le bâtiment auquel elle est rattachée. De là, en circulant de toit en toit, on finira bien par trouver une fenêtre ouverte par laquelle on pourra se glisser… ou bien juste jeter un œil, ajouta-t-il sous le regard légèrement désapprobateur de son compagnon.

- D'accord, répliqua alors ce dernier, mais comment comptes-tu faire pour escalader le mur ?

- Tu vas voir, suis moi ! répondit Stany en tirant le bras de Corny, l'entraînant dans la ruelle. Il suffit de se hisser entre les deux murs !

Il se mit dos au mur du château et éleva son pied droit sur le mur d'en face en s'appuyant dans son dos avec ses mains. Il leva alors son deuxième pied et se trouva ainsi maintenu au dessus du sol, s'appuyant sur les deux parois. Répétant les mêmes mouvements, levant les pieds et les mains de plus en plus haut, il parvint de la sorte à se hisser entre les deux murs sous le regard impressionné de Corny. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut du mur du château contre lequel il était adossé, il se redressa d'une pulsion des bras en lâchant ses pieds, et se retrouva assis sur le bord de la toiture de la galerie.

- Voilà ! lança-t-il à Corny. Tu as bien compris comment faire ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air hésitant, puis se mit en œuvre pour imiter son compagnon. A sa grande satisfaction, il n'en éprouva aucune difficulté, et il eu tôt fait de rejoindre Stany. Tout deux se redressèrent alors sur leurs jambes, œuvrant pour rester tant bien que mal debout sur cette surface oblique.

- Voilà déjà une bonne chose de faite, dit Stany en se retournant vers l'autre bout de la galerie, là où elle rejoignait le bâtiment annexe au château. Maintenant, reste à longer la galerie et à rejoindre le toit de ce bâtiment pour…

- AAAAHH !

Stany se retourna vivement et poussa un cri de stupeur. Corny avait disparu… Ainsi que quelques tuiles du toit. La scène se dessina très vite dans l'esprit de Stany : les tuiles avaient glissé sous le poids de Corny et celui-ci avait été emporté. Il était tombé…

- Corny ? appela-t-il en se dirigeant prudemment vers le bord.

- Stany ! entendit-il, attrape ma main, je vais lâcher !

Stany baissa le regard et aperçut la petite main de Corny qui s'accrochait à une poutre de la charpente dénudée, sur le bord du toit.

- Tiens bon, j'arrive !

Stany se pencha et saisit la main de son ami. Mais il commença alors lui aussi à sentir les tuiles se dérober lentement sous ses pieds. Tentant de prendre appui sur la poutre, il tirait son ami vers lui, mais il n'était pas assez fort.

- Aide… moi, suffoqua-t-il, avec… avec tes pieds… pousse avec… tes pieds…!

Corny essayait tant bien que mal de suivre les conseils de Stany, et se sentit remonter. Lorsqu'il fut assez haut, il attrapa de son autre main le bord du toit et se hissa. Il parvint juste à temps à se redresser et à se dégager car d'autres tuiles tombèrent et ils les entendirent se fracasser en bas, dans la ruelle.

- Viens, ne nous attardons pas ici, souffla Stany.

Ils longèrent rapidement le toit de la galerie, protégés comme ils l'avaient prévu de la vue des gardes qui sillonnaient dans la cour, et atteignirent le bâtiment annexe. Celui-ci était un peu plus haut que la galerie et ils durent l'escalader discrètement, car ils devaient pour cela passer de l'autre côté du toit de la galerie, celui qui était à la vue des gardes. Heureusement, les Kokiris n'étaient pas bruyants et les gardes ne songeaient pas à regarder en l'air. Le toit de ce bâtiment était aplati sur le dessus et ils purent marcher sans problème. Ils escaladèrent ensuite de la même manière un bâtiment un peu plus élevé et se retrouvèrent bientôt entourés de toitures et de tours, cachés de la vue des gardes. De là, ils pouvaient constater qu'un grand parc constellé d'arbres bien plus hauts et bien plus sombres que ceux de la cour occupait l'arrière du château.

- « Cette fois, il ne sera pas là pour m'empêcher de te prendre ce qu'il me revient. C'est la fin, princesse Tetra. Albirum va disparaître ».

- Corny, tu m'as dit quelque chose ? murmura Stany en détournant son regard du parc boisé qu'il observait.

- Non, répondit-il, je n'ai rien dit, mais j'ai entendu quelque chose comme…

- « Albirum va disparaître » !

- Oui, c'est ça ! fit Corny dans un souffle.

- Mais, ce n'est pas moi qui viens de parler, fit Stany, ça venait de…

Les deux Kokiris se retournèrent et virent une fenêtre ouverte à leur hauteur sur la tour la plus proche d'eux, qui était accolée à leur toit. Ils s'approchèrent doucement et tendirent discrètement le cou pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Elle donnait sur une grande chambre richement décorée. Assise sur un grand lit à baldaquin, une petite fille aux cheveux d'un blond aux reflets dorés, vêtue d'une splendide robe rose et blanche, plongeait sa tête dans ses mains. Elle pleurait. En face d'elle, un grand homme assez corpulent, habillé d'une longue robe rouge, tenait un papier dans la main. Il avait un visage dur, au long duquel descendaient de ses cheveux de longues pattes blanches, et accentué par une barbiche de la même couleur.

- « Albirum va disparaître » ! répéta-t-il en lisant les mots inscrits sur son papier. Et tu dis que tu as trouvé cette lettre sur ton lit ce matin ?

- Oui, sanglota la princesse – car c'était bien d'elle qu'il s'agissait.

- « il ne sera pas là… », de qui peut-il bien parler ? s'interrogea l'homme, qui devait sans nul doute être le roi.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, bégaya la princesse en relevant le visage, révélant de grands yeux bleus noyés de larmes, mais j'ai peur, Père… j'ai peur !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tetra, je vais faire redoubler ta garde, tu seras en sécurité. Quant à moi, je vais mettre mes soldats en état d'alerte. Si un intrus a réussi à pénétrer dans ta chambre, il faut prendre cette menace au sérieux. Et je crois, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers la fenêtre – Stany et Corny reculèrent vivement leurs têtes – que la première mesure de sécurité que l'on doit prendre – le roi s'avançait maintenant d'un pas décidé vers la fenêtre – c'est de fermer les fenêtres ! termina-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

- AÏE !

Corny s'était assez reculé pour échapper au champ de vision du souverain, mais il était resté agrippé au rebord de la fenêtre et avait poussé cette exclamation lorsqu'elle s'était refermée sur ses doigts. Heureusement, il avait pu retirer sa main à temps pour limiter les dégâts, mais il avait attiré l'attention du roi qui avait rouvert vivement la fenêtre et les regardait d'un œil menaçant.

- GARDES ! ATTRAPEZ-MOI CES DEUX HOMMES ! hurla-t-il tandis que Stany et Corny bondissaient de toits en toits sans vraiment réfléchir où ils allaient, pour se retrouver finalement, en un dernier grand saut, dans le parc boisé de derrière. Ils étaient déjà loin lorsque les gardes arrivèrent à la rescousse du souverain, qui leur ordonna alors de fouiller le château et le parc et de scruter les toits.

- Où trouver une sortie ? suffoqua Stany dans sa course.

- On va bien trouver une issue au bout de ce parc !

Ils coururent à travers les arbres qui devenaient de plus en plus denses et nombreux, mais entre les troncs, ils pouvaient voir la couleur gris clair d'un haut mur qui délimitait la fin du parc. Mais, alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Stany freina sa course et agrippa la manche de Corny pour l'arrêter, avant de l'entraîner derrière un arbre.

- Ce sont les remparts de la ville, expliqua-t-il dans un souffle, nous sommes cuits !

Horrifié, Corny vit qu'il avait raison : le parc du château s'étendait jusqu'aux hauts remparts qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de franchir. Répondant à son instinct, Corny commença à escalader l'arbre derrière lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- Vite, lança-t-il, grimpons !

Stany l'imita. Les Kokiris avaient toujours été des êtres très habiles et ils parvenaient à monter dans les arbres avec une aisance toute particulière, là où les humains n'y parvenaient pas. Stany et Corny atteignirent alors rapidement les hautes branches de l'arbre juste à temps, car de nombreux gardes commençaient à envahir le parc. Dans leur arbre, Stany et Corny étaient cachés de leur vue grâce à la densité du feuillage. Ils étaient momentanément sauvés, mais pour combien de temps ?

Stany évalua la situation. Ils étaient pris au piège, le rempart se dressait contre eux de ce côté-là, et maintenant que les gardes étaient partout, il était impossible de faire demi-tour. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de rester là et attendre que les événements se calment. Mais Corny voyait les choses d'une autre manière.

- Ecoute, chuchota-t-il, j'ai peut-être une idée. On pourrait circuler d'arbre en arbre jusqu'aux remparts, peut-être qu'on trouvera un arbre assez grand pour qu'on puisse passer au dessus…

- C'est à voir, répondit Stany. Mais au fond de lui-même, il avait peu d'espoir que ce projet soit réalisable. Cependant, il préféra tenter le coup plutôt que de rester là à attendre indéfiniment. Les arbres étaient assez rapprochés les uns des autres pour leur permettre de circuler de branches en branches, donc la première partie du projet était réalisable. Il commença alors à s'avancer vers les branches de l'arbre voisin et il parvint très facilement à l'atteindre. Corny l'imita, et tout deux continuèrent ainsi à circuler au dessus des gardes à leur insu. Une entreprise qui se révélait cependant un peu difficile car il fallait être discret pour ne pas se faire entendre. Ils étaient déjà en bon chemin, se rapprochant progressivement de la haute muraille, lorsque ce qui devait arriver arriva : une branche émit un craquement sonore sous les pieds des deux Kokiris.

- Par là ! cria l'un des gardes.

- Ne bougeons plus, souffla Stany.

- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cet arbre, criait le garde, venez !

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'herbe. Les gardes accouraient voir ce qu'il se passait. La situation semblait désespérée, mais soudainement, et contre toute attente, Corny ouvrit la bouche, sous les yeux horrifiés de Stany :

- Miaou ! fit-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, murmura Stany, paniqué, tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer !

Cependant son expression changea lorsqu'il entendit un des gardes maugréer :

- Tonnerre ! Ce n'était qu'un chat, sans doute un de ceux de la princesse !

- Et pendant ce temps, ragea un autre garde, les deux autres auront eu le temps de filer ailleurs !

- Très bien, fit un troisième, filons d'ici, ils n'iront pas bien loin.

Et ils entendirent cette fois-ci les pas s'éloigner en vitesse. Ils avaient quitté les lieux. Bouche bée, Stany se tourna vers un Corny rayonnant. Il fallait lui reconnaître que son imitation de chat était vraiment convaincante. Mais elle était risquée, estima Stany :

- Mais comment as-tu su ? demanda-t-il. Ils ont dit que la princesse avait des chats, mais ça aurait pu ne pas être le cas ! Il y aurait alors eu aucune raison qu'il y ait un chat dans le parc, et ça aurait pu éveiller leurs soupçons…

- Tu as raison, admit Corny, mais j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait un panier de chat dans la chambre de la princesse, donc j'ai pensé que je pouvais me permettre de miauler sans risques !

Ils se mirent alors à rire, en gardant tout de même une certaine retenue car les gardes n'étaient encore pas loin. Et d'ailleurs, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas faire demi-tour et il fallait encore qu'ils trouvent le moyen de se sortir de là. Ils continuèrent donc à circuler d'arbre en arbre jusqu'au rempart, mettant en œuvre le plan de Corny, que Stany avait totalement reconsidéré après le succès de son stratagème pour faire fuir les gardes. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux derniers arbres, tous leurs espoirs s'envolèrent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que non seulement ils n'étaient pas assez hauts pour passer au dessus, mais en plus ils étaient trop éloignés de la muraille pour avoir la moindre chance de la franchir de cette manière. En effet, un petit canal coulait au pied du rempart et par conséquent, aucun arbre ne pouvait pousser là. Dépité, Stany poussa un long soupir de désespoir.

C'est alors que Corny la vit. Là, sous l'eau, juste devant eux, une petite bouche s'ouvrait en bas du rempart, trop étroite pour laisser passer un homme adulte, mais suffisamment large pour laisser passer un enfant… ou un Kokiri.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il, elle communique avec la douve !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? interrogea Stany en lui jetant un regard intrigué, de ceux qui vouait dire : « tu as complètement perdu la boule ! ».

Mais Corny entreprenait déjà de descendre de l'arbre. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il fut aussitôt rejoint par son compagnon, à qui il exposa son idée :

- Tu vois, dit-il en tendant le doigt, il y a une ouverture dans le rempart, tout en bas, dans le canal !

Stany suivit la direction qu'il désignait et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

- Bravo Corny ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Bien vu ! Tu es un génie ! Il suffit juste de se mettre à l'eau et… on est libre ! Après, il nous suffira de contourner la ville pour retrouver notre chemin vers la forêt !

Sans plus attendre, les deux Kokiris descendirent dans l'eau du canal en jetant des regards furtifs derrière eux pour s'assurer de ne pas être vus par un garde, et comme il n'y avait personne, ils plongèrent, franchirent sans difficulté le petit orifice et émergèrent comme ils l'avaient prévu dans la douve, de l'autre côté des remparts.


	3. Le départ du Héros

**2**

**Le départ du Héros**

- « Albirum va disparaître » ?

Sous les épaisses mèches blondes qui dépassaient de son bonnet, les yeux bleus de Link étaient grands ouverts suite à la nouvelle.

- Oui, Link, tu peux le demander à Corny, il l'a entendu comme moi !

- Je confirme !

Après leur petit plongeon, Stany et Corny avaient vite réussi à retrouver leur chemin vers le Bois Kokiri. Ils étaient rentrés au pas de course et s'étaient engouffrés, à bout de souffle et trempés, dans la cabane de Link.

Tout deux étaient ruisselants de l'eau qu'avait absorbé leurs vêtements, mais aussi de sueur, et l'atmosphère étroite de la petite maisonnette de bois n'arrangeait pas les choses. En effet, la cabane de Link, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, était très limitée en espace : une seule salle circulaire, où lit, bain, séjour et cuisine cohabitaient. Ces habitations individuelles étaient déjà assez petites pour un Kokiri, alors que pouvait-il en être de trois Kokiris dans une même cabane ?

Cependant, Stany et Corny étaient trop absorbés par leur conversation pour prêter attention à ce problème. Il se tramait des choses bien plus graves et de première importance devant de telles futilités.

- Et « _il_ ne sera pas là » ? reprit Corny. De qui est-ce que cela pouvait bien parler ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'aimerais bien faire venir ce « il » maintenant ! rétorqua Stany, dont le visage était marqué par une angoisse palpable.

- Il faudrait peut-être en parler à Mido ? suggéra Link.

Mido était le chef du Village Kokiri. Il méprisait Link autant que Caspy, mais Link pensait qu'il était quand même utile qu'il sache une information aussi importante.

- Mais cela obligerait à nous dénoncer ! nota Stany. Nous serions obligé de révéler que nous étions à Bourg-Castel, sinon, comment aurions-nous pu savoir cela ?

- Tu as raison, dit Link. Mais il faudrait trouver un moyen de le lui dire, sans vous dénoncer. Je pourrais peut-être lui dire, moi. J'inventerai une histoire, je lui dirai que je me promenais tout seul dans la forêt et que j'ai surpris une conversation…

- Bien essayé, Link, coupa Stany, mais connaissant les sentiments que porte Mido à ton égard, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te croirait…

- Mais alors, que faire ?

- Nous allons y aller ! décida Corny, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

- Tu rigoles ? objecta Stany en se détournant vers lui. Tu veux nous dénoncer ?

- Non ! Nous allons y aller et nous lui dirons tout simplement que nous sommes en danger, qu'il faut que le peuple soit sur ses gardes ! Mais nous ne lui dirons pas comment nous l'avons su…

- Si on ne lui donne pas de preuve, fit remarquer Stany, il ne nous prendra pas au sérieux !

- Ecoute, Stany, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important, qu'Albirum disparaisse, ou que nous risquions de nous dénoncer ? Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer !

- En effet, de ce point de vue… se résigna Stany.

- Très bien, alors allons-y ! avisa Corny d'un ton décidé.

- Quoi, maintenant ?

- Evidemment, maintenant ! s'impatienta Corny en se levant et en prenant Stany par le bras. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera !

Sur ce, Corny et Stany disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus de la cabane de Link, laissant ce dernier seul, assis sur son lit, mais fier de la décision qu'avaient pris ses amis.

Ils traversèrent le village en direction de la cabane de Mido, frappèrent à la porte et l'ouvrirent avant même d'en avoir été invité par le chef.

- Tiens, tiens, ironisa celui-ci, Stany et Corny ! Puis-je savoir de quel droit vous entrez sans ma permission ? Peut-être êtes vous venus dénoncer vous-mêmes l'un de vos méfaits, auquel cas je ne tiendrais pas compte de cet affront, mais dans le cas contraire…

Mido ne termina pas sa phrase, mais elle était sans équivoque : leur punition risquait d'être terrible. Cependant, encore une fois, ils ne se souciaient guère de ce détail devant la gravité de la situation.

Stany et Corny avaient souvent eu l'occasion de pénétrer dans la cabane du chef. Mais il était vrai que c'était la première fois qu'ils y allaient de leur propre gré. D'habitude, c'était lui qui les convoquait à cause de leurs multiples petits écarts au règlement. La cabane de Mido était l'une des plus grande du village – du moins en hauteur, puisque contrairement aux autres, elle avait un étage supérieur auquel on accédait par une échelle ; mais personne n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter cet étage : il s'agissait des « appartements personnels du chef », comme ce dernier se plaisait à le dire. Le rez-de-chaussée servait à Mido de « salle du trône ». Longé par deux rangées de jarres, un tapis rouge traversait la cabane à partir de l'entrée jusqu'à un petit piédestal taillé directement dans une souche d'arbre. Assis sur une chaise en haut de ce piédestal, Mido, qui voulait se donner l'air plus grand qu'il ne l'était, toisait Stany et Corny d'un air méfiant, avec son regard noir qui contrastait avec la rousseur de ses cheveux et des tâches qui constellaient son visage juvénile...

- Nous venons vous prévenir… _chef_ ! commença Corny.

Stany et Corny avaient toujours répugné à l'appeler « chef » car ils pensaient – et a juste titre, que ses qualités de chef étaient discutables. Mais s'ils avaient eu le malheur de ne pas l'appeler ainsi, la colère de Mido aurait été terrible. Il avait toujours exigé qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

- Nous avons entendu une rumeur circuler dans la forêt, continua Corny. D'après elle, la princesse de la ville forte aurait reçu des menaces !

- Et alors ? coupa Mido d'un air dédaigneux.

- Et alors, reprit Stany d'une voix forte, peinant à cacher sa colère, ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles menaces : ce sont des menaces de conquêtes d'Albirum, notre peuple est en danger !

- C'est encore une de vos blagues ? demanda Mido d'un ton las.

- Non… _chef_. C'est la vérité ! s'emporta Corny. Ca disait « Albirum va disparaître » !

- Vous me semblez bien informés pour n'avoir entendu qu'une rumeur, nota Mido. Pouvez-vous me dire où vous avez entendu cela exactement ?

- Nous… nous avons nos sources, déclara Stany.

- Et quelles sont ces sources ? insista le chef en se penchant vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

Stany et Corny marquèrent un moment d'hésitation. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, Mido demandait des preuves, mais il ne semblait pas évaluer la gravité de la situation. Aussi, les deux Kokiris songèrent que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de discuter de leurs escapades et de s'il convenait mieux de les suspendre par les pieds devant tout le monde ou de leur faire astiquer les toits de toutes les cabanes du village pour les punir, alors que la menace avançait. Il fallait déjà convaincre Mido qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ces informations à la légère.

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire… _chef_, répliqua alors Corny, mais il faut nous croire et agir au plus vitre, c'est important !

- Et comment voulez-vous que je vous prenne au sérieux si vous ne voulez pas être plus précis ? demanda Mido d'un ton amusé...

- Nous vous demandons seulement de nous faire confiance, continua Stany. Nous avons de bonnes raisons de vous affirmer cela !

- Vous faire confiance ? gloussa Mido. À vous ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Je préfèrerai encore faire confiance à une Peste Mojo ! Allez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de telles affabulations ! Dehors !

- Mais… chef ? balbutia Stany.

Mais cette fois, Mido avait perdu toute patience.

- DEHORS ! répéta-t-il en hurlant, le doigt pointé vers la sortie.

- Très bien ! lança Corny sur un ton de défi. Mais sachez qu'en refusant de nous écouter, vous courez à votre perte ! Bonsoir… _chef_ !

Tout deux quittèrent alors la cabane de Mido en claquant brutalement la porte derrière eux.

- Non mais quel répugnant petit nain ! tempêta Corny. « Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de telles affabulations » ! Et ça se dit être chef !

- Tu parles d'un chef, répliqua Stany. Tout juste bon à faire le pacha sur son « trône » et à donner des ordres ! Je te le jetterai dehors, moi ! Et rapidement !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit une voix traînante derrière eux. Vous vous êtes encore fait remonter les bretelles par le chef ?

Stany et Corny firent volte face et tombèrent nez à nez avec un grand Kokiri aux cheveux d'or bouclés et dont les yeux bleus en amande leur lançaient un regard mauvais...

- On ne t'as rien demandé, à toi, Caspy ! fit Stany d'un ton cassant.

- Oui, peut-être, répliqua l'intéressé, mais moi, je vous ai demandé quelque chose ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait comme bêtises ?

- Comme bêtises ? s'exclama Stany. T'adresser la parole ! Oui, c'est la plus grosse bêtise que l'on ait jamais faite !

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et Corny l'imita. Mais à leur grand désarroi, Caspy ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

- Ne t'avise plus à me parler sur ce ton, Stany ! leur lança-t-il d'une voix agressive. Sinon, tu risques d'avoir encore des ennuis !

Stany ne répondit pas et continua à marcher d'un pas précipité vers la cabane de Link, toujours suivi par Corny.

- Tu m'as entendu, Stany ? Tu as intérêt à me répondre, insolent !

C'en était trop. Stany, qui avait préféré l'ignorer, ne put se contenir d'avantage. Il s'arrêta brusquement et derrière lui, Corny lui rentra dedans en poussant un cri étouffé. Sans prêter attention à son ami quelque peu déboussolé, il se retourna et se rua sur Caspy, fulminant de rage.

- Tu veux une réponse ? disait-il en s'approchant de lui. Tu es sûr ? La voilà ta réponse : va te faire…

- STANY, NON !

Corny avait attrapé Stany par la manche avant qu'il ne jette son poing sur Caspy. Au même moment, la porte de la cabane de Mido s'ouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? fit ce dernier. Encore vous ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de Stany et Corny en leur lançant un regard mauvais. Je pensais vous avoir demandé de déguerpir sur le champ !

- Ils me cherchent, chef ! Ils me provoquent depuis tout à l'heure ! lui cria Caspy.

- Comment ça ? s'exclama Mido en regardant Stany et Corny. Encore une de vos frasques ? J'en ai assez, cela fait deux fois en cinq minutes que j'ai quelque chose à vous reprocher, tous les deux, vous allez le payer !

- Mais _chef _! objecta Corny en pointant le doigt vers Caspy. C'est _lui_ qui a commencé !

- C'est ça ! riposta Mido. Et qui devrais-je croire ? Les deux Kokiris les plus indisciplinés du village et qui traînent avec de la racaille comme Link, où bien le Kokiri le plus aimé et apprécié de tous ? Je vous le demande !

Caspy lança un sourire mauvais à Stany.

- Chef ! intervint ce dernier sans lui prêter attention. Vous n'avez pas le droit de punir Corny. C'est moi qui ai insulté Caspy. C'est moi qui me suis rué sur lui et Corny m'a retenu !

- De toute manière, que ce soit l'un où l'autre, c'est pareil pour moi ! répliqua Mido. Vous êtes toujours tous les deux et ce que fait l'un, l'autre le fait aussi !

- Espèce de sal petit ver de terre ! s'emporta Stany. Vous vous dites chef, et sous ce prétexte, vous vous croyez tout permis ! Vous êtes pathétique, injuste et déloyal !

Cette fois, Stany avait été trop loin. Mido se mit à rougir et les traits de son visage se contactèrent dans une expression de fureur intense. Il s'avança précipitamment vers Stany, prêt à lui empoigner violemment le col, mais une voix forte derrière lui le stoppa :

- MIDO !

Mido se retourna, toujours furieux, mais la vue de celui qui l'avait interpellé le calma immédiatement.

Kumo, le sage du village, se tenait derrière lui, arqué sur son bâton. Kumo était le seul Kokiri qui, en dépit de sa taille d'enfant, portait une barbe. En fait, contrairement aux autres Kokiris, il avait plutôt l'apparence d'un petit vieillard. Si Mido était si surpris de le voir, c'est qu'il ne sortait presque jamais de sa cabane. Encore moins que Link. Les rares fois où il se risquait dehors, c'était pour communiquer une information très importante aux habitants du village…

- Laisse là tes petits problèmes futiles et occupe-toi plutôt de convoquer tous les habitants du village ! lança-t-il à Mido.

Mido hésita quelques secondes, fixant Stany des yeux, puis il les détourna brusquement sous un grognement d'impatiente de Kumo.

- Euh… Oui, Kumo. Je… J'y vais…

Il se tourna alors et retourna dans sa cabane.

- Ouf ! souffla Stany à l'oreille de Corny. J'ai eu chaud !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mido ressortit de sa cabane avec un porte-voix grossièrement taillé dans du bois.

- RASSEMBLEMENT A LA PLACE DU VILLAGE ! criait-il. IMMEDIATEMENT ! NOTRE… _VENERABLE_ KUMO A QUELQUE CHOSE À NOUS DIRE !

Stany et Corny échangèrent un regard : Mido avait hésité à dire « vénérable », tout comme eux-mêmes hésitaient à l'appeler « chef ». Mais son comportement était beaucoup moins justifié que le leur.

Suite à l'annonce de Mido, les Kokiris sortirent de leurs cabanes et se réunirent autour du chef. Ils lançaient des regards intrigués à Stany, Corny et Caspy, situés avec Mido au milieu du cercle grandissant des villageois. Link alla très vite se mettre aux côtés de ses amis et leur demanda à voix basse :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Mido ne nous a pas cru, expliqua brièvement Stany. Nous avons eu une petite altercation avec lui et Caspy ; à ce moment, Kumo a débarqué et a annoncé qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire. On n'en sait pas plus.

A cet instant, Kumo prit la parole d'une voix forte, recouvrant les murmures interrogatifs qui parcouraient la foule :

- Bien ! dit-il. Je crois que tout le monde est là. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est d'une extrême importance. Je vous demande donc d'être très attentifs ! L'heure est grave, mes enfants. Nous sommes en grand danger !

Sur ces mots, les murmures cessèrent et un frisson envahit l'assemblée.

- Les vents m'ont apporté la terrible nouvelle de l'arrivée en Albirum d'un homme maléfique, du nom de Ganondorf, et dont les projets sont clairs : envahir Albirum et réduire en cendres tout ce qui sera sur son chemin. Et il n'épargnera pas les Kokiris.

Maintenant, ce n'était plus un frisson mais des petits cris de terreur qui retentirent parmi les Kokiris. Stany, Corny et Link échangèrent un regard éloquent. De toute évidence, cette histoire était la même que la leur. Ils virent que Mido l'avait compris également, il les regardait d'un air ébahi et se renfrogna.

- Mais ne paniquez pas, il y a encore un espoir ! continua Kumo. Vous comprendrez mieux après que je vous ai conté une légende sur le peuple Kokiri…

Cette fois, aucun bruit ne retentit dans la foule. Tout le monde tendit une oreille attentive. Même Mido, qui semblait avoir porté un intérêt soudain pour ses bottes depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de Stany et Corny, releva la tête.

- Il y a très longtemps de cela, reprit Kumo, Ganondorf s'est déjà manifesté. En gagnant la confiance du roi, il a pu envoyer ses monstres de sbires un peu partout dans le royaume. Ainsi, petit à petit, il a pris nos terres sous son contrôle et a apporté terreur et désolation, faisant sien le château royal et agissant comme un despote auprès de la population.

« Mais on dit qu'un Héros tout de vert vêtu, venu de la forêt Kokiri, est apparu et a levé la malédiction qui pesait sur les différentes régions du royaume en supprimant les maléfiques sbires du Seigneur Noir et en libérant les six sages, gardiens de la contrée. Ce après quoi il parvint au Château grâce à la magie des six sages réunis, et terrassa Ganondorf avec une épée légendaire qu'il avait été le seul à pouvoir retirer de son socle.

Quelques sifflements admiratifs retentirent dans la foule tandis que Kumo marquait une pause. Un héros tout de vert vêtu, venant de la forêt Kokiri ? Etait-ce possible qu'il s'agisse d'un Kokiri ? Intriguée et étonnée, l'assistance redoubla d'attention lorsque Kumo prit son souffle pour reprendre son récit :

- Quelques temps après la disparition de Ganondorf, révéla-t-il, les six sages sont apparus dans un halo de lumière, devant un autre Kokiri nommé Fado. Ils lui ont révélé que le Seigneur Noir n'était pas réellement mort. Il avait effectivement été enfermé hors des frontières du temps et de l'espace et avait juré qu'il reviendrait se venger. La menace avait été prise au sérieux par les sages car le sceau qui le retenait prisonnier n'était pas incassable. Ils ont alors pris les mesures nécessaires pour parer le retour de l'homme maléfique, en s'assurant qu'elles soient toujours aussi efficaces à travers les siècles. Ils ont alors confié à Fado un secret qu'il transmettrai uniquement à sa descendance, et ainsi de suite, de génération en génération. Et lorsque l'homme maléfique réapparaîtrait, il serait temps pour le gardien du secret de révéler celui-ci à son peuple.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dévoilé, ce jour tant redouté est arrivé, et comme vous l'aurez sans doute déjà compris, le secret de Fado s'est transmis jusqu'à moi, qui suis son descendant direct, et il est donc de mon devoir de vous révéler ce secret.

« Le Héros des anciens temps était un Kokiri aux capacités très spéciales et uniques dans notre peuple. Or, tout comme Fado, et comme tout Kokiri en général, il a laissé derrière lui une descendance, dans laquelle son sang héroïque coule toujours. Et ce sang doit pouvoir permettre au représentant actuel de cette lignée de terrasser à nouveau l'homme maléfique. Telle est sa destinée. L'heure est donc venue pour ce nouveau héros qui se trouve parmi nous de se manifester et d'accomplir la mission qui lui a été confiée il y a des siècles. Mais avant d'affronter Ganondorf, il devra prouver sa valeur en partant en quête des sept Joyaux Fondateurs, qui ont été éparpillés un peu partout en Albirum. Le premier endroit où il devra se rendre pour cela, accompagné de quelques fidèles amis s'il le souhaite, est la Forêt Mystique, située au nord-est de Bourg-Castel. Ensuite, il se laissera guider par les événements.

Le silence régnait toujours parmi les Kokiris, rendus muets par le poids de ces extravagantes révélations. L'étonnement était sur tous les visages, et il leur fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Certains semblaient croire à un canular et n'osaient dire mot en attendant la chute, mais ce fut le plus sérieusement du monde que Kumo reprit :

- Maintenant que la légende vous a été contée, et que les instructions ont été données, il est temps de désigner notre héros, qui devra partir sur le champ pour gagner le plus de temps possible…

L'impact qu'eurent ces derniers mots, aussi brefs eurent-ils été, fut détonnant. Les plus sceptiques les interprétèrent comme une confirmation qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague, et un brouhaha indéfinissable s'éleva de la foule. Tous les Kokiris tournèrent la tête de tous côtés vers leurs voisins, cherchant lequel d'entre eux pouvait être le nouveau héros, mais bientôt ce mouvement désordonné s'atténua et toutes les têtes finirent tournées dans une seule et même direction, vers un seul Kokiri : Caspy. Toutes les têtes, sauf celles de Link, Stany et Corny, tous trois exaspérés d'entendre partout autour d'eux des « C'est Caspy le héros ! », « Vas-y, Caspy, sauve-nous » et autres « Caspy le meilleur ! ».

Mido accourut à son tour vers Caspy en lançant un regard de travers à Stany et Corny. De toute évidence, il se demandait toujours comment ils avaient pu savoir. Dans le tumulte de la foule, Link vit Kumo rattraper Mido et lui faire signe de le suivre. Tous deux d'extirpèrent alors de la foule et disparurent dans la cabane du vieux sage. Link détourna alors le regard vers Caspy et vit Cyria s'approcher de lui et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

C'en était trop pour Link. Il tourna les talons et s'écarta de la foule en direction de sa cabane, sous l'œil inquiet de Corny. Celui-ci donna alors un coup de coude à Stany, qui était encore trop occupé à lancer des regards de haine et de dégoût vers Caspy pour remarquer ce qu'il s'était passé, puis d'un signe de tête il lui montra Link qui s'éloignait. D'un même accord silencieux, tout deux se détournèrent à leur tour de l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de Caspy et rattrapèrent leur ami.

- C'est incroyable ! leur dit ce dernier lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son niveau. Comment ce petit arrogant peut-il être un héros ? Je ne supporterai pas d'avoir à lui devoir notre survie !

- Tu as raison, répliqua Corny sur un ton de récolte. Ce casse-pieds de Caspy ! Il ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive. Mais il faut être réaliste : qui d'autre que lui aurait pu être ce héros ? C'est le plus grand de nous tous ! C'est le plus veinard, le plus populaire…

- Qui ? lança Link. Tu me demandes qui ? Et bien toi, par exemple, où bien Stany ! Réfléchis : vous êtes les seuls à être assez courageux pour avoir déjà quitté la forêt !

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas du courage, rétorqua Stany. C'est de la témérité… Ou peut-être même de la folie !

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés dans la cabane de Link. Ce dernier claqua la porte derrière eux d'un geste rageur.

- Comment ce fait-il, tempêta-t-il, que personne d'autre que nous ne s'aperçoive que Caspy n'est qu'un abominable petit cafard frimeur ? Tout le monde lui voue un culte sans égal !

Ce que disait Link était vrai. Caspy cachait admirablement bien son jeu. Mais lorsqu'il le pouvait, il savait se montrer parfaitement détestable. En fait il se faisait passer pour un Kokiri exemplaire, ce qu'il n'était pas du tout. Il prenait un malin plaisir à accuser les autres de ses propres méfaits, et ses souffre-douleur préférés étaient bien sûr Link, Stany et Corny....

- Si tout le monde savait ce qu'il était réellement, reprit Link plus calmement en se laissant tomber comme une masse sur son lit, personne ne lui ferait confiance pour cette mission. Moi, je ne lui fais pas confiance, au fond, c'est un lâche et un poltron !

Stany et Corny acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement, puis Stany prit la parole :

- Mais en fait, fit-il judicieusement remarquer, on n'est même pas sûr que ce soit lui, le descendant du Héros !

- Si ce n'était pas lui, Kumo l'aurait dit. Il sait qui c'est, souligna Link.

« TOC TOC TOC »

Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte de la cabane de Link, faisant sursauter tous ses occupants. D'habitude, personne d'autre que Stany et Corny ne lui rendait visite…


	4. Le deuxième Héros

**3 **

**Le deuxième Héros**

« TOC TOC TOC »

- O-oui… Entrez ! bégaya Link, surpris.

La porte s'ouvrit et Link vit Kumo sur le seuil de sa porte. Il avait l'air paniqué.

- Vite, Link. Viens vite dans ma cabane, j'ai à te parler ! Stany et Corny, vous pouvez venir vous aussi !

Ils se levèrent, intrigués, et suivirent Kumo en dehors de la cabane. La place du village était déjà vide.

- Caspy est déjà parti, expliqua Kumo, tout le monde est rentré dans sa cabane ; sauf ses compagnons, bien sûr…

- Qui sont ses compagnons ? demanda Stany.

- Farmi, Kurdo et _Cyria_.

Link sentit sa gorge se serrer. Farmi et Kurdo étaient les amis inséparables de Caspy. Il n'était pas étonné qu'il les ait choisis comme compagnons… Mais _Cyria_ ? Il ne l'avait pas révélé à Stany et Corny, mais durant quelques minutes, il avait espéré que l'absence de Caspy lui aurait permis de se rapprocher de Cyria. Maintenant, il n'avait plus aucune chance : elle était loin de lui et près de Caspy…

- Entrez ! dit Kumo en ouvrant la porte de sa cabane.

Ils s'exécutèrent, et s'installèrent sous la demande de Kumo.

C'était la première fois que Link, Stany et Corny pénétraient dans cette cabane. De l'extérieur, elle semblait aussi petite que les autres, mais à l'intérieur, il y avait la place pour s'y installer confortablement à quatre. Les murs étaient ornés de têtes réduites, de fétiches et d'outils de chasse tels que des lances, des boucliers, des épées et des couteaux. Au fond, une étagère basse exposait tout un tas d'objets étranges qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. A droite de l'étagère s'élevait une grande statue en bois : un totem.

- Voilà ce que j'ai à vous dire, dit Kumo en s'installant à son tour. Je viens de parler à Mido, car il a fait une grosse erreur en laissant partir Caspy. Ce n'est pas lui le descendant du Héros. J'ai essayé d'en convaincre Mido, mais il ne m'a pas cru, cette tête de mule !

Link, Stany et Corny se lancèrent un regard amusé. Ils ne savaient pas que le vieux sage méprisait Mido à ce point.

- Mais en laissant partir ce misérable petit prétentieux de Caspy, reprit-il (à nouveau sous les regards enjoués des trois Kokiris), notre village court à sa perte ! Il faut que le véritable héros le rattrape avant qu'il ne trouve le deuxième Joyau !

- Le deuxième ? coupa Corny, intrigué.

- Oui, le Joyau de la Forêt Mystique n'est pas le premier ; en temps que messager des Sages, c'est moi qui possède le premier Joyau. Normalement, j'aurais du le donner à Caspy, mais comme ce n'est pas le véritable héros…

- Qui est le véritable héros ? demanda Link.

- C'est toi, Link. Toi seul es le descendant du Héros des temps passés !

Stany, Corny et Link restèrent bouche bée. Après un moment de silence, Link consentit à prendre la parole :

- Moi ? C'est impossible, vous devez vous tromper, je suis le plus petit des Kokiris. Je suis timide, et…

- Je savais qu'il serait difficile de te convaincre ! Mais tu dois accepter la vérité telle qu'elle est. Fado et ses descendants – mes ancêtres, et moi-même avons toujours surveillé les descendants du Héros. Et aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est toi.

- Mais, pourquoi moi plutôt qu'un autre ? Caspy est plus grand, plus fort, plus apte à remplir une telle mission !

Link avait dit cela avec une certaine amertume, mais il devait admettre que c'était la vérité.

- Vois-tu, Link, tu possèdes quelque chose en toi, une force intérieure qui coule dans tes veines et que Caspy n'a pas. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus maintenant, tu découvriras le reste par toi-même. Mais sais-tu que le Héros des temps passés s'appelait Link ? Est-ce assez pour te convaincre ?

Link ne répondit tien. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait mieux s'en sortir que Caspy le grand, Caspy le veinard, l'admiré, l'aimé ; mais il ne pouvait rien redire à ce que lui racontait le vieux Kokiri.

- Je pense que tu souhaiterais partir avec tes amis, c'est pourquoi je les ai aussi fait venir. Mais tu ne pourras pas sortir par le village, car le garde ne te laisserait pas faire. C'est pourquoi, Stany et Corny, vous aller le guider vers votre sortie secrète dans la forêt…

- Attendez une minute, fit Stany qui semblait être subitement sortit de sa stupeur. Comment savez-vous que…

- Que vous sortez souvent du village en douce ? continua Kumo. Vous ne vous doutez pas de tout ce que je sais sur vous ! dit-il avec un sourire.

- Mais, vous n'avez pas essayé de nous en empêcher ? demanda Corny.

- Non, je vous faisais confiance. Je savais que vous preniez vos précautions et que vous étiez assez forts pour sortir. Cela ne peut-être qu'un bon entraînement pour votre quête. D'ailleurs, il vous faudra bien remplir vos gourdes à la source avant de partir, d'accord ?

- Stany et Corny acquiescèrent, mais pas Link. Celui-ci n'était toujours pas convaincu d'être le héros.

- Link ? demanda Kumo.

Mais Link ne répondit toujours pas.

- Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, le rassura Kumo. Moi, je pense surtout que c'est Caspy qui devrait s'inquiéter.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de partir, dit Link. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter le village…

- Si tu ne pars pas, nous courons à notre perte ! Et crois-moi, tu verras que cela t'apportera beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de bonnes choses !

Link soupira. Tout cela lui arrivait si précipitamment. Il aurait aimé avoir le temps de réfléchir avant de partir. Mais le sort du village, et même d'Albirum tout entier était entre ses mains. Il n'eût alors d'autres choix que d'accepter.

- Très bien ! s'enthousiasma le vieux sage. Ah ! J'allais oublier…

Kumo se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans l'étagère du fond. Puis il décrocha un bouclier et une épée du mur et s'approcha de Link :

- Tiens : voici les trésors des Kokiris, le Bouclier Mojo et l'Epée Kokiri. Ils t'attendent depuis longtemps… Je n'ai pas donné tout cela à Caspy, mais il se débrouillera. Il est riche, il s'achètera des armes à Bourg-Castel. Et voici le fameux Joyau, le Joyau Kokiri, dit-il en tendant une magnifique pierre en forme de larme aux éclats verdoyants. Lui aussi il t'attendait !

Link regarda un moment le Joyau qui étincelait dans la paume de sa main. Jamais il n'avait vu une pierre d'une pareille beauté. Soudain, il se sentit alors important. Kumo lui avait confié un trésor qu'il devait à tout prix protéger, et il se promit de le faire jusqu'au bout...

- Quant à vous deux, continua Kumo à l'adresse de Stany et de Corny, je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je vous donne de plus petites armes…

De plus petites armes ? En entendant ces mots, Link détacha son regard du Joyau et observa ses armes. Son épée ressemblait d'avantage à un couteau et son bouclier à une planche à pain. Comment pouvait-on faire de plus petites armes ? Apparemment, Stany et Corny se posaient la même question, car ils regardaient d'un air inquiet les armes de Link. Mais apparemment, c'était possible, car Kumo leur donna à chacun un petit couteau. Par contre, il leur confia à chacun une cotte pour les protéger ainsi qu'une lance pour Corny et un lance-pierres pour Stany.

- Voilà, je crois que vous êtes fins prêts ! lança Kumo. Mais non, que dis-je ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant leurs gourdes accrochées à leurs ceintures. Ces gourdes sont bien trop petites pour votre voyage ! Je vais vous en donner de plus grandes…

Il s'exécuta et sortit trois grosses gourdes de son étagère.

- Voilà, cette fois, c'est bon ; n'oubliez pas de bien les remplir ! dit-il avant de les mener à la porte. Et avant de partir, passez chez vous pour prendre des provisions ainsi que de l'argent.

Comme les trois Kokiris acquiesçaient timidement, Kumo ajouta :

- Je suis désolé, tout cela est un peu précipité mais il faut agir vite...

- Nous y allons, fit alors Link, repensant au Joyau étincelant qui brillait au fond de sa poche.

- Très bien, alors bon voyage et bonne chance !

Sur ces dernières paroles, le vénérable Kumo prit congé d'eux.

Ils allèrent tous les trois dans leurs cabanes pour prendre un sac à dos avec des provisions et une petite bourse qu'ils accrochèrent à leur ceinture. Puis ils se retrouvèrent sur la place.

- Bien, suis-nous, Link, dit Stany en emboîtant le pas vers le bois…


	5. BourgCastel

**4**

**Bourg-Castel**

Stany et Corny conduisirent Link dans le Bois Kokiri. Ce dernier marchait prudemment pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les racines qui recouvraient le sol par endroits, mais il était en même temps curieux et levait souvent la tête pour observer avec intérêt ce décor qui lui était inconnu. Ses amis, qui connaissaient très bien la forêt, avançaient plus rapidement et durent ralentir lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que Link se laissait distancer. Ils remontèrent ainsi la petite rivière jusqu'à sa source, au pied de la Barrière de Pierre, là où l'eau était la plus pure et donc la plus nourrissante. Là, ils remplirent généreusement leurs gourdes et burent à la source même pour se donner des forces.

Il était de notoriété publique chez les Kokiris que cette eau avait de mystérieuses vertus revitalisantes, et qu'elle procurait des sensations étonnantes lorsqu'on la buvait. Cela se lisait à ce moment même sur les visages de Stany et Corny, figés dans une expression d'extase alors qu'ils sentaient l'eau descendre dans leur corps et renforcer chaque partie de leur organisme, comme une bouffée de vie. Mais d'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, Link n'avait jamais ressenti cette fameuse sensation. Il avait toujours eu l'impression de boire une eau tout à fait ordinaire, mais il s'était toujours abstenu d'en faire la remarque à quiconque. Ainsi, il se désaltéra comme ses amis mais n'eut pas pour autant l'impression de regagner des forces, ce qui n'était pas sans l'inquiéter quelque peu pour la suite de leur voyage.

Lorsque tout le monde eut étanché sa soif, Stany et Corny invitèrent Link à les suivre sur le même sentier qu'ils avaient emprunté le matin même.

- Nous attendions ça depuis un moment, dit Corny en rejoignant Stany devant. Pas vrai, Stany ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Que Link nous suive hors de la forêt !

- Ah ! Oui, en effet, acquiesça Stany. C'est un grand jour ! Tu verras Link, ça fait un bien fou de voir un peu d'autres décors !

Link acquiesça silencieusement. En réalité, le village lui manquait déjà. Il pensait à sa clairière où il aimait tant s'asseoir en solitaire. Comme il aurait aimé y être en ce moment même ! Mais il fut bientôt tiré de ses pensées mélancoliques lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt et que Stany l'intima à sauter par-dessus le petit fossé qui séparait la forêt et la plaine.

Link s'exécuta. Arrivé de l'autre côté, il observa une grande plaine verdoyante. Loin devant lui, vers le sud, s'étendait l'Océan Infini. A sa gauche, il vit la petite rivière dont ils venaient de boire l'eau, sortant de la forêt en serpentant. Il la suivit du regard et vit qu'elle rejoignait une rivière plus grande venant de la Montagne Quartz au nord. Plus bas, un petit pont la traversait, et derrière, s'élevaient les tours et les remparts de Bourg-Castel.

- Voici la plaine d'Albirum ! dit Stany d'un ton joyeux en rejoignant Link. Nous allons rejoindre le pont qui enjambe le Cristallin, puis nous irons à Bourg-Castel pour déjeuner sur place, comme ça, on économisera nos provisions…

Link ne dit rien. Mais cette fois-ci, il devait bien avouer qu'il était assez émerveillé par l'immensité de cette plaine et la beauté des paysages qui s'offraient ainsi à lui. Il suivit alors ses compagnons d'un pas un peu moins hésitant qu'auparavant jusqu'au petit pont du Cristallin. De là, il apercevait une autre forêt, au nord-est du bourg.

- C'est la Forêt Mystique, là bas ? demanda-t-il, en se rappelant de la forêt dont Kumo leur avait parlé.

- Oui, répondit Corny. Mais on n'y est jamais allé, on s'est toujours limité à Bourg-Castel et ses environs, c'est moins loin et il y a déjà bien des choses à y faire ! Parfois, lorsqu'il fait chaud, nous poussons jusqu'à la grande plage au sud, pour se rafraîchir un peu dans l'eau, mais nous n'avons jamais osé mettre les pieds dans la Forêt Mystique, de peur de s'y perdre. Nous sommes courageux, mais pas téméraires !

- Cependant, on a toujours voulu y aller, continua Stany. On a entendu pas mal de rumeurs sur cette forêt mystérieuse. L'une d'entre elles, la plus persistante, voudrait qu'elle soit habitée par des Elfes aussi gracieux que puissants. Mais bien des hommes sont allés s'y promener et ils n'y ont jamais rencontré pas même l'ombre de l'oreille pointue d'un Elfe !

- En tout cas, notre souhait de la visiter va être exaucé, nota Corny d'un ton enjoué.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés à l'entrée de la ville. Link observa les lieux. La route par laquelle ils étaient entrés continuait plus loin, mais une grande place s'étendait sur leur droite. Il y avait des boutiques diverses tout autour d'eux et une grande fontaine s'élevait au milieu de la place dont le sol était pavé. Link commença à lire les diverses enseignes des boutiques. Plusieurs d'entre elles avaient l'air intéressant. Il y avait, entre autres, un bazar, une boutique nommée _À la fine lame _et plusieurs animations telles qu'un jeu d'adresse ou encore une chasse au trésor. Devant eux, à l'angle de la rue principale et de la place, il y avait une petite file d'attente devant un comptoir.

- Je propose que nous mangions ici, dit Stany en montrant la file d'attente, _Au p'tit creux_, restauration rapide et pas chère ! Vous êtes d'accord ?

Corny acquiesça, mais Link répondit :

- Avant tout, il nous faudrait une carte d'Albirum. Vous savez où on peut s'en procurer une ?

- Absolument, ils en vendent au Bazar, répondit Stany. Mais tu crois vraiment que nous n'en avons pas ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on en a « emprunté » une avec Corny !

- Sans blague ! Et vous l'avez prise avec vous ?

- Bien sûr, tiens, la voici, fit Stany en sortant un parchemin de sa poche et en le tendant à Link.

- Merci, fit Link en la prenant. C'est bien pratique, et économique en plus !

- A ton service ! répondit Stany.

Les trois Kokiris se dirigèrent alors vers la file d'attente du _P'tit creux_. En attendant, Link observait avec un regard émerveillé les boutiques autour de lui. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était vraiment pas à sa place ici : plein de choses l'attiraient alors qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de se les acheter. Caspy, lui, avait les moyens. Link détourna son regard de la place et observa la rue principale à sa gauche, qui continuait au loin. Mais d'ici, il ne pouvait pas voir où menait cette rue. Il ne put y voir qu'un autre restaurant sur le trottoir opposé, faisant face à la place du marché, dont l'enseigne indiquait _Au Palais du goût_. Contrairement au _P'tit creux_, le _Palais du goût _était un grand restaurant avec une terrasse où plusieurs petites tables rondes étaient dispersées. Link observa de plus près les personnes assises à la terrasse. Il observa des couples élégamment habillés, des hommes en costume, et… Link poussa un cri de stupeur : Caspy et ses trois compagnons étaient également là et mangeaient de fins mets de bon cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Corny.

Link s'écrasa contre la file d'attente, afin de faire disparaître Caspy de sa vue derrière les gens. Stany et Corny, qui étaient devant lui, ne pouvaient pas le voir.

- Caspy, expliqua Link, il est là bas, au _Palais du goût_.

- Au _Palais du goût_ ! s'étouffa Stany. Mais c'est le restaurant le plus cher de Bourg-Castel !

- Il a les moyens, _lui_… marmonna Corny.

Link bascula la tête en arrière pour jeter un nouveau regard sur son rival. Quelque chose le frappa alors à nouveau. Il avait déposé à côté de sa chaise les armes qu'il s'était achetées : un grand bouclier en métal et une longue épée. Apparemment, ses amis avaient eux aussi une cotte de maille. Mais ils avaient également chacun une belle épée. De plus, Farmi avait un arc, et Kurdo un fusil. Quant à Cyria, elle portait une longue corde en bandoulière.

- Et vous avez vu leurs armes ? lança Link.

Stany et Corny reculèrent hors de la foule et penchèrent leur tête en arrière afin de les apercevoir.

- Des articles de la _Fine Lame_, murmura Stany. Les meilleures armes de Bourg-Castel…

Link sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Il se sentait de plus en plus inférieur à Caspy. Ce dernier avait avec lui tous les atouts pour réussir : de l'argent, de bonnes armes, et il avait trois compagnons dans son groupe. Link, lui, n'avait que deux compagnons, et aussi fidèles soient-ils, ils restaient inférieur en nombre et donc en force. De plus, ils n'avaient que des armes minables et très peu d'argent. Comment pouvaient-ils faire quelque chose que Caspy et les siens ne pouvaient pas faire ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Link ne s'était pas rendu compte que la file d'attente s'était dissipée devant lui et que c'était à son tour de faire sa commande.

- Et pour vous, ce sera quoi jeune homme ? dit une femme derrière le comptoir.

- Euh… Un pleinpain… Oui, un pleinpain au porc et au fromage, s'il vous plaît !

Le pleinpain était une spécialité d'Albirum : il s'agissait d'un gros pain garni, et c'était surtout ce qu'il y avait de moins cher… Pourtant, Link avait une furieuse envie de dévorer un bon plat de farfabouffe, un savant mélange de légumes et de morceaux de viandes arrosé d'une sauce délicieuse, hors de prix ! D'ailleurs, ils n'en proposaient pas au _P'tit creux_…

- Et voilà, jeune homme, dit la jeune femme en lui tendant son pleinpain. Cela fera dix rubis !

Link ouvrit sa bourse et en sortit dix petites pierres brillantes de couleur verte qu'il déposa au creux de la main de la serveuse. Puis, il alla rejoindre Stany et Corny qui s'étaient installés sur le rebord de la fontaine. Eux aussi avaient pris un pleinpain. Ils regardaient Caspy assis sur sa terrasse avec un regard noir. Link remarqua que lui et ses amis avaient chacun une pleine assiette de farfabouffe, ce qui devait bien faire dans les cinquante rubis par assiette.

- Et si on allait lui fermer son clapet en lui montrant qu'il n'est pas le seul Kokiri en dehors du village ? proposa Corny entre deux bouchées.

- Non, il ne faut pas qu'il nous voie, dit Stany. Sinon, il comprendra que nous convoitons aussi le Joyau de la Forêt Mystique. Là, il croit qu'il a tout son temps et il ne se pressera pas, ce qui peut nous permettre d'avoir de l'avance sur lui…

De plus en plus irrité, Link préféra se taire et plongea la main dans sa poche à la recherche du contact rassurant du Joyau Kokiri. Il possédait le premier Joyau, il devait continuer et ne de pas perdre courage !

Soudain, un bruit de martèlement se fit entendre. Il semblait venir de la rue principale menant au château, et se rapprochait de plus en plus. Intrigués, Link, Stany et Corny regardèrent fixement la rue, comme si ils s'attendaient à voir surgir quelque chose, mais ce qu'ils virent d'abord, c'est les clients du _Palais du goût _se lever brusquement et pousser les tables et les chaises avec panique. Ce fut seulement après cela qu'ils virent au moins une dizaine de chevaux montés surgir en galopant, puis traverser la place et sortir de la ville.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… murmura Corny.

Tous les habitants de la ville étaient paniqués. Ils couraient dans tous les sens. Dans le tumulte de la foule, Caspy et ses compagnons avaient disparus de leur vue.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répéta Corny.

Personne ne se calmait. Des gens hurlaient, rentraient précipitamment chez eux. Les marchands remballaient leurs étalages, fermaient leurs boutiques.

Soudain, Stany empoigna Corny par la manche, se leva et se mit à courir.

- Venez ! dit-il. Venez vite !

Link se leva à son tour et suivit ses deux amis. Stany semblait les emmener dans la rue d'où avaient surgi les chevaux. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule et s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant un homme. Une foule d'habitant les rejoignirent, et bientôt, Link ne vit rien d'autre au dessus de lui que des visages excités.

- Mais, Stany, c'est l'homme de ce matin ? demanda Corny.

- Oui, il sait ce qu'il s'est passé, j'en suis sûr !

Link ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils racontaient, et les cris de la foule n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Mais bientôt, les gens autour d'eux se turent et l'homme prit la parole :

- La princesse Tetra, celle dont je vous ai parlé ce matin, elle a disparue ! Elle a été enlevée !

- Enlevée ! répétèrent des voix paniquées.

- Oui, ces cavaliers ont été envoyés par le roi pour partir à sa recherche !

Stany empoigna à nouveau Corny et le tira hors de la foule, et Link les suivit.

- Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre ! cria Stany. Il faut y aller ! C'était la première manifestation de l'homme maléfique !


	6. La Forêt Mystique

**NOTE :** _Nouvelle version du premier chapitre (L'avertissement), "remasterisé", disponible ! Il ne faut pas s'étonner si on trouve beaucoup de redondances avec le prologue : le but est en fait de finir par supprimer celui-ci pour le remplacer par une simple carte desinée. les descriptions des lieux et de leurs légendes se fait alors au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance._

* * *

**5**

**La Foret Mystique**

Sur les mots de Stany, les trois Kokiris prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et quittèrent la ville. Toujours en courant, Stany en tête, ils remontèrent vers le nord-est où Link avait repéré la Forêt Mystique auparavant. Mais la plaine était grande et ils s'épuisèrent rapidement. Ils n'étaient pas encore à mi-chemin que Stany s'arrêta brusquement.

- STOP ! cria-t-il. Je suis épuisé !

- Moi aussi, souffla Corny. Buvons un peu de notre eau…

Tout deux sortirent leurs gourdes et avalèrent l'eau magique à grande gorgées revigorantes. Mais Link ne se sentait pas du tout fatigué. Il restait là à regarder ses amis boire de bon cœur alors qu'il ne ressentait aucune soif. Corny lui demanda s'il ne voulait pas se désaltérer lui aussi ; il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et Corny n'insista pas.

- Bon, dit Stany, maintenant, il faut continuer sans perdre de temps.

Et les Kokiris reprirent leur course à travers la plaine. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après à l'orée de la forêt et en profitèrent pour se désaltérer à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Link les imita car même s'il ne se sentait pas particulièrement affaibli, la soif commençait à se faire sentir.

- Bien, c'est à partir de maintenant que nous allons vers l'inconnu, déclara Stany.

En effet, aucun d'entre eux ne savait où était caché le Joyau, et la forêt était grande, bien plus que le Bois Kokiri. Ils décidèrent dans un premier temps de suivre un petit sentier, ce qui était le meilleur moyen d'éviter de se perdre. Ici, les arbres étaient plus hauts et leur feuillage d'un vert plus sombre que ceux du Bois Kokiri, et un calme inquiétant régnait sur les lieux. Ils marchèrent ainsi longtemps sans ne plus dire un mot, comme dans une volonté de vouloir respecter le silence solennel des lieux. La curiosité de ce qu'ils trouveraient derrière chaque buisson l'emportait et ils s'avançaient prudemment en scrutant les moindres recoins de la forêt. Mais au bout d'une heure de marche sans histoire, ils débouchèrent dans une clairière où convergeaient plusieurs sentiers, et Link perdit alors patience :

- Nous voilà bien avancés, comment allons-nous faire maintenant ? Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! rugit-il en éjectant d'un coup de pied une pierre qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la clairière.

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu décourageant, admit Corny. Nous n'avons peut-être même pas suivi le bon chemin dès le début…

- Mais attendez un peu, intervint Stany. C'est _toi_, le Héros, Link ! dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son ami. C'est _toi_ qui devrais nous mener vers le Joyau, pas _moi _!

- Mais je ne sais pas plus que toi où il est !

- Oui mais ton instinct va peut-être nous y conduire ! continua Stany. Kumo disait que tu avais une capacité que Caspy n'avait pas, c'est peut-être _ça_ ?

Link ne répondit rien. Peut-être avait-il raison. Cependant, Caspy était réputé pour sa chance : était-il possible que Link puisse avoir un meilleur instinct que lui ?

- Allez, prend le devant, on te suit ! termina Stany.

Corny acquiesça et suivit Stany derrière Link. Ce dernier, décontenancé, ne savait pas où aller. Il regarda ses pieds en signe de détresse et vit alors quelque chose d'étrange. A l'emplacement même où s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt la pierre dans laquelle il avait donné un coup de pied, il y avait un petit trou de forme parfaitement cubique, et donc forcément artificiel, dans lequel reposait quelque chose. Il se baissa et ramassa l'objet en question et constata qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un petit gland. Il l'examina attentivement, mais le petit fruit n'avait rien de particulier. Il décida cependant de le garder dans sa poche : de toute évidence, il avait été consciencieusement placé ici, à cet endroit stratégique. Il s'agissait certainement d'un indice. Link leva alors les yeux vers les différents arbres qui les entouraient. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, tous très hauts et très majestueux. Mais selon lui, le plus beau d'entre eux était le grand chêne situé à sa droite. Un _chêne_, voilà exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Car s'il devait provenir d'un arbre à proximité, le gland ne pouvait venir que de celui-là, un chêne…

Link examina alors l'arbre plus précisément. Son tronc épais s'élevait en se tordant et les premières branches se différenciaient à une hauteur d'environ six fois sa taille. Au dessus, un épais nuage de feuilles aux bords ondulés disparaissait parmi le sommet des autres arbres.

Link eut alors une irrésistible envie de s'approcher de cet arbre, de le toucher, de le contourner, de l'observer, mais un cri derrière lui le fit revenir à la réalité. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait avancé doucement vers le chêne sans s'en apercevoir.

- Link ! Derrière toi !

Il fit volte-face et la scène qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Trois créatures étaient apparues dans la clairière et deux d'entre-elles avaient attrapé Stany et Corny et les maintenaient suspendus sur leur épaule velue. Elles avaient à peu près une taille humaine, se déplaçaient sur leurs pattes de derrière et étaient couvertes de poils gris. Un long museau dépassait de leurs têtes et leurs yeux jaunes affamés le regardaient avidement. Si Link avait dû leur donner un nom, il aurait choisi celui de loup-garou, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir car le troisième d'entre eux s'avançait doucement vers lui.

Paralysé par la terreur, Link regardait la créature retrousser ses babines, dévoilant ainsi de longs crocs blancs. Il aurait voulu crier, ou s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais il n'y arrivait pas. La créature se trouvait maintenant à quelques mètres de lui, quand Corny lança :

- Link ! Ton épée ! Bats-toi !

Mais Link ne réagit pas. Il continuait à regarder d'un air effrayé, sans bouger et sans dire mot, la créature qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Elle se trouvait maintenant à moins d'un pas de lui. S'il faisait ne serait-ce un mouvement, elle lui sauterait dessus…

Pourtant, il se décida enfin à réagir. Rapide comme l'éclair, d'un même mouvement, il dégaina son épée et la porta au cou de la créature qui poussa un hurlement avant de tomber, morte.

Les deux autres créatures réagirent instantanément. Elles se jetèrent sur lui sans cérémonie, l'une d'entre-elles jetant violemment Stany contre un arbre, l'autre gardant Corny sur son épaule. La première sortit ses griffes et lança son bras au devant, atteignant Link en plein visage. Alors que la seconde s'apprêtait à faire de même, Link sortit son bouclier et se protégea juste à temps. Il bondit ensuite, l'épée en avant, sur la première créature qu'il tua sur le coup, comme la précédente.

Il n'en restait maintenant plus qu'une – celle qui tenait Corny sur son épaule, ce qui rendait les choses plus difficiles puisqu'il risquait de blesser son ami.

La créature leva vivement la patte afin de le griffer, mais Link plongea sur le côté et roula derrière elle avant de se précipiter vers le centre de la clairière où la lance de Corny gisait par terre. D'un même mouvement, il s'en saisit, se retourna et la porta dans le ventre de la créature qui s'était retournée. Elle tituba et tomba en arrière, menaçant d'écraser la tête de Corny contre le sol. Link plongea à nouveau derrière la créature et tendit les bras vers elle afin d'amortir sa chute. Puis il se dégagea de dessous et aida Corny à en faire autant. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux libres, ils se précipitèrent sur le corps inerte de Stany. Sa tête avait heurté le tronc d'arbre et du sang coulait le long de sa tempe.

- STANY ! hurla Link en le secouant. Réveille-toi !

- ATTENDS ! cria Corny en repoussant Link d'un mouvement de bras. Il s'accroupit devant Stany et détacha sa gourde de sa ceinture. Il l'ouvrit et déversa un peu d'eau sur la blessure, qui se cicatrisa instantanément.

Stany ouvrit alors doucement les yeux et murmura :

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Link a combattu les trois monstres et il les a tués ! Nous sommes sauvés !

Corny avait du mal à contenir sa joie et sa fierté envers son ami. Mais Stany ne semblait pas le croire.

- Quoi ? fit-il. Tu dis que Link a…

- Oui, il les a tués !

- Les trois ?

- Les trois ! confirma Corny en aidant Stany à se relever afin qu'il puisse voir les corps inertes des créatures qui gisaient au milieu de la clairière.

- Eh bien ! s'exclama Stany en regardant Link d'un air admiratif. Bravo, Link ! Voilà qui va te donner un peu plus de confiance en toi ! Oh, mais… tu as été blessé ?

Il regardait la longue griffure sanglante qui traversait son visage.

- Oui, il a été griffé, répondit Corny, mais ce n'est rien, nous allons le guérir avec l'eau !

Il versa alors encore un peu de son eau sur le visage de Link. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et attendit. Mais la douleur ne disparut pas. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit les visages inquiets de Stany et Corny le regarder.

- Pourquoi cela ne marche pas ? demanda Stany.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Corny, c'est étrange.

Il versa encore de l'eau, mais à nouveau, rien ne se passa.

- Laisse tomber ! lança alors Link. Ne vide pas ta gourde pour moi, je vais bien…

- Mais enfin ce n'est pas normal ! fit Corny. Cela devrait marcher ! A moins que ce soit à cause de la créature qui t'a fait ça…

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas se transformer en loup-garou ! fit Stany, l'air soudainement méfiant.

- Ne sois pas stupide, rétorqua Corny. Il fait jour et ce n'est pas la pleine lune, alors ça ne pouvait pas être des loups-garous ! Et même si c'en était, ajouta-t-il sous le regard sceptique de Stany, c'est en mordant qu'ils transmettent la lycanthropie, pas en griffant !

- Je suis tout à fait normal, intervint Link. Je n'ai pas de dents pointues, ni de poils, alors continuons !

- Et où va-t-on ? demanda Stany, d'un ton, étrangement sec.

De toute évidence, il n'était pas encore convaincu. Mais Link l'ignora et pointa son doigt vers le grand chêne, au bord de la clairière.

- Par là, répondit-il, mon instinct me dit que c'est par là qu'il faut aller.

Il se souvenait de ce désir irrésistible d'aller examiner cet arbre qu'il avait eu juste avant l'attaque. Peut-être était-ce ça, l'instinct du Héros. Ils s'avancèrent alors vers l'arbre et lorsqu'ils le contournèrent, Link vit un autre chêne derrière, tout aussi majestueux que le premier.

- Il faut suivre les chênes ! conclut Link.

Et il n'avait pas tort : derrière le second chêne s'en élevait un troisième, puis un quatrième… Les chênes s'alignaient en fait littéralement les uns derrière les autres, formant un chemin improvisé et facile à suivre. Ils reprirent ainsi leur prospection, mais après une nouvelle heure de marche, ils se retrouvèrent finalement entourés de chênes et il était désormais impossible de définir un chemin parmi eux.

- Alors ? demanda Stany d'un ton agacé. Que fait-on maintenant ?

- C'est toi qui a voulu que je vous guide, alors s'il te plaît, ne te plains pas ! lança Link avec colère.

Les mots étaient sortis plus vite que ses pensées. Il fut alors pris d'un accès de honte et lui tourna le dos et baissa son regard empli de regrets. Que lui arrivait-il donc pour qu'il se mette aussi facilement en colère ? Cela ne lui ressemblait guère. Peut-être que Stany avait raison, songea-t-il alors avec terreur. Peut-être était-il vraiment en train de se transformer en loup-garou ? Et pourtant, comme l'avait souligné Corny, l'attaque avait eu lieu en plein jour et il fallait qu'il ait été mordu pour en devenir un. Mais alors, comment expliquer le fait que sa blessure n'ait pas pu guérir ? Après tout, ces histoires de pleine-lune n'étaient basées que sur des légendes, la réalité était peut-être différente…

Non, songea Link, plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose. C'était impossible. Ce qu'il se passait réellement, c'était qu'au fond de lui, il en voulait à Stany de l'avoir ainsi soupçonné. De plus, à son réveil, Stany avait eu l'air sceptique à l'idée que Link ait pu combattre seul les trois créatures. Doutait-il de ses capacités ? N'était-il pas plutôt supposé l'encourager ? Cette remarque le renfrogna encore plus. La colère lui fit perdre contenance et il décida de s'arrêter là et de se calmer avant de reprendre la route. Il s'assit alors par terre, sous les regards étonnés de Stany et Corny.

- Je ne peux plus continuer, expliqua-t-il. Je n'arrive plus à suivre mon instinct à cause de la colère !

A nouveau, ses mots lui avaient échappés avant même qu'il ait essayé de les retenir.

- La colère ? demanda Stany. Pourquoi tu es en colère ?

- A cause de toi !

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu retenir ses mots. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il en avait trop dit pour cacher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il devait s'exprimer et avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

- Je suis en colère contre toi parce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais plus confiance. Non seulement tu me prends pour un loup-garou, mais en plus tu ne me crois pas capable de vaincre ces créatures.

- Link, intervint Corny, il faut avouer qu'il y a de quoi être impressionné : ils étaient trois, ils nous ont tous les deux mis hors d'état de nuire et toi, avec ta petite épée et ton bouclier en bois, tu as réussi à les vaincre, tous les trois !

- J'avoue que je me suis moi-même étonné, remarqua Link d'un ton plus calme. Cela dit j'ai l'impression que Stany croit toujours que j'ai été infecté par ces créatures…

Choqué, Corny ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna brusquement vers Stany :

- C'est vrai ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton sec. Tu le crois encore ?

- Je… Non, bien sûr que non…

Mais son ton ne paraissait nullement convainquant. Cependant, cela avait échappé à Corny, qui s'était tout de suite retourné vers Link en lançant d'un ton aussi sec qu'à Stany :

- Tu vois ? Stany n'oserait pas croire une chose pareille !

Puis son ton se radoucit, et il continua :

- Tu es notre ami, Link. Jamais nous ne pourrions penser une telle chose de toi ! D'autant plus que la preuve a déjà été faite que ces bestioles n'étaient pas des loups-garous !

Il y eut un silence confus pendant lequel Link retrouva ce sentiment de honte qu'il avait ressenti peu de temps auparavant, lorsqu'il s'était mis en colère. Corny décida qu'il était temps de changer de conversation :

- Allons, dit-il, maintenant, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de continuer notre chemin !

- Mais je ne sais plus où aller, répliqua Link. Jusqu'à présent, les chênes formaient un chemin, mais maintenant, il y en a tellement !

- Tout d'abord, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire qu'il fallait suivre les chênes ! lança Stany d'un ton cassant qui révélait qu'il ne lui avait pas pardonné son brusque accès de colère.

- Ca ! dit Link en sortant le petit gland de sa poche. Je l'ai trouvé sous la pierre en plein milieu de la clairière, et figure-toi qu'il était dans un trou de forme cubique, donc aménagé intentionnellement !

- D'accord, dit Stany, mais maintenant, ton gland ne nous aide plus beaucoup !

- Peut-être qu'il y a un nouvel indice dans les parages ? supposa Corny. Mais ses propos furent stoppés par un événement étrange.

Dans la paume de la main de Link, le gland s'était mis à briller de mille feux et tournoyait frénétiquement en émettant un sifflement suraigu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Stany précipitamment.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le petit fruit qui tournait de plus en plus vite et commençait à être secoué de tremblements. Il était maintenant devenu si lumineux qu'on ne voyait plus dans la main de Link qu'un petit disque blanc. Les trois Kokiris étaient tellement fascinés par cet étrange spectacle qu'ils ne virent pas la créature apparaître derrière eux…


	7. Conscience au galop

**6**

**Conscience au galop **

Elle s'approchait d'eux lentement. Ses quatre pattes blanches froissaient silencieusement le tapis de mousse. Sa tête se pencha vers les trois Kokiris, les menaçants d'une longue corne argentée…

Dans la paume de Link, le gland tournoyait plus que jamais, mais il en détourna vivement le regard : quelque chose venait de lui toucher l'épaule.

Il poussa un cri de stupeur en voyant la tête cornue braquée sur lui. Stany et Corny, qui s'étaient également retournés suite au cri de Link, furent tout autant surpris que ce dernier, et tous trois firent un bond en arrière.

S'étant un peu éloignés de la créature, ils purent la distinguer plus clairement. Tout, depuis son long corps au pelage d'un blanc nacré jusqu'à son épaisse crinière toute aussi blanche, faisait penser à un cheval majestueux, excepté cette corne argentée en forme de spirale sur son front.

- Ca alors ! s'extasia Stany. Une Licorne, une vraie ! Et moi qui croyais que cela n'existait que dans les légendes !

Rassuré, Link s'approcha doucement de la Licorne et tendit sa main vers elle. Elle répondit à ce signe en lui léchant affectueusement les doigts.

- D'où tu sors, toi ? demanda Link à voix basse, en lui caressant le museau.

- D'où je sors ? répondit une petite voix féminine. De la forêt pardi !

Link fit un nouveau bond en arrière, stupéfié.

- Qui… qui a parlé ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Mais enfin, c'est moi ! Qui veux tu que ce soit ?

A ce moment, une étincelle jaillit du bout de la corne de la Licorne et s'immobilisa dans les airs, à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'animal. Link l'examina de plus près et distingua un minuscule corps de femme avec des ailes…

- Vous êtes une Fée ? demanda-t-il stupéfait.

- Mais ça ne se voit pas, pardieu ! Je suis une Licorne, pas une Fée !

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, articula Link comme si il mesurait ses mots, j'ai l'impression que ce qui se trouve derrière vous est bel et bien une Licorne, mais vous, vous ressemblez d'avantage à une Fée !

- En réalité, je suis bien une Licorne, rétorqua la Fée. Mais en tant que le Héros de la destinée, tu as le pouvoir de distinguer ma Conscience, et de m'entendre également. Ce que personne d'autre ne peut faire.

- Mais, vous êtes visible ! fit Link, décontenancé. Je veux dire, comment peut-on ne pas vous voir, c'est impossible ! Vous la voyez, n'est-ce pas, dit-il en se retournant vers Stany et Corny.

Mais ceux-ci le regardaient avec un air interdit, la bouche à demi ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? leur demanda Link.

- Tu parlais à qui ? interrogea Stany.

- Mais à cette Fée, au dessus de la tête de la Licorne ! Vous ne la voyez pas ?

Ils firent « non » de la tête avec l'expression de deux parents inquiets pour la santé mentale de leur fils.

- Comme je te le disais, ils ne peuvent pas me voir ni m'entendre, reprit la petite voix derrière Link. Normalement, personne ne peut me voir. Chaque Licorne à une Conscience à ses côtés, invisible aux yeux des autres espèces. Mais le Héros des temps passés avait cependant ce pouvoir, qu'il a transmit à sa descendance. Je savais que tu viendrais un jour, je t'attendais. C'est le gland magique qui m'a donné le signal de ta présence.

Le gland… lorsque la Licorne était apparue, Link avait aussitôt fermé son poing, tenant fermement le gland qui, à défaut de pouvoir tournoyer et siffler ainsi étouffé, vibrait avec frénésie. Link se risqua à rouvrir lentement la main mais fut ébloui par la quantité de lumière blanche qui en émanait et referma aussitôt le poing. C'était donc pour ça que ce fruit s'était mis à réagir ainsi : c'était un signal qui s'amplifiait à mesure que la Licorne s'approchait de lui.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, continua la Conscience. En suivant les chênes jusqu'ici, tu as atteint le cœur de la Forêt Mystique, appelé le Bosquet Sacré, entièrement couvert de chênes. Maintenant, tu dois trouver le Grand Chêne sous lequel s'étend le Royaume détenteur du second Joyau Fondateur. Mon rôle est clair : je dois vous mener vers le Grand Chêne ! Montez sur mon dos !

- Nous devons monter sur la Licorne, déclara Link à ses amis, qui le regardaient d'un air perplexe. Je parlais à sa Conscience. Leur expliqua-t-il alors. Je peux la voir parce que je suis le… parce que je suis le descendant du Héros. Mais faites-moi confiance, elle va nous mener là où nous devons aller !

Corny s'approcha de la Licorne, l'air abasourdi. Stany, lui, semblait plutôt sceptique, mais il suivit tout de même son compagnon.

La Licorne plia alors ses deux pattes avant afin de leur permettre de monter. Puis, quand tout le monde fut en place, Link eut juste le temps de remettre le gland incandescent et excité dans sa poche avant que la Licorne ne commence à galoper à travers la forêt.

Link, qui était assis tout devant, ne savait pas trop où se cramponner, alors que derrière lui, Corny le tenait fermement par la taille. Finalement, après un brusque virage au cours duquel il faillit être désarçonné, il se résigna à empoigner l'encolure de l'animal sans trop serrer, de peur de l'étrangler.

La Licorne galopait de plus en plus vite. Le décor autour d'eux était imprécis, Link ne voyait que des traînées vertes autour de lui et sentait l'air lui caresser les joues.

Dans sa poche, le gland s'agitait de plus en plus, si bien qu'il eut bientôt l'impression d'avoir une dizaine d'oiseaux-mouches à la place. Mais cette impression s'envola soudainement... en même temps que le gland.

Link fit un rapide mouvement du bras pour rattraper le gland fou qui filait de sa poche, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et le fruit disparut dans les arbres derrière lui. Tant pis, pensa-t-il, de toute façon, son rôle n'était que d'attirer la Licorne a eux et il devait maintenant être terminé.

Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la petite voix fluette de la Conscience, qui était apparue à côté de son oreille :

- Malheureusement, nous sommes obligés de faire quelques détours : mon corps de Licorne est trop grand pour couper à travers le Bosquet Sacré ; les arbres y sont trop denses pour me laisser passer. Nous devons donc contourner le Bosquet pour rejoindre un passage plus dégagé. Le voyage risque donc d'être un peu long pour vous…

En effet, Link sentit bientôt ses mains s'engourdir et ses joues se rafraîchir. Derrière lui, il sentit Corny frissonner. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent rapidement, autrement, ses bras finiraient par lâcher prise, et alors il ne serait pas acclamé pour ses talents de Héros sauveur d'Albirum, mais plutôt de cascadeur voltigeur !

Cependant, après quelques longues minutes au cours desquelles les trois Kokiri tinrent bon, la course effrénée de la Licorne s'arrêta enfin, si brusquement que Link faillit basculer en avant.

- Voici le Grand Chêne ! annonça fièrement la Conscience.

Mais elle déchanta rapidement, car quelque chose semblait la gêner :

- Mais l'entrée est ouverte ! Comment cela est-il possible ?

Link ne se préoccupa pas pour autant de la question de la Licorne, car à peine s'était-il remis de son brutal arrêt que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le fameux Grand Chêne, et il était trop ébahi par le spectacle qui s'offrait alors à lui. En effet, devant lui s'élevait l'arbre le plus immense qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Tous les habitants du village Kokiri auraient à peine pu entourer le tronc en se tenant par les mains et en tendant les bras. Quant à sa hauteur, il était tout bonnement impossible de l'évaluer. On voyait le tronc s'étirer vers le ciel à l'infini, si bien qu'il semblait disparaître en une fine pointe d'où émanait un immense nuage de feuillage vert.

- Comment se fait-il que l'entrée soit ouverte ? répéta la Conscience, paniquée. Je l'ai pourtant bien vu de mes propres yeux…

- Vu quoi ? demanda Link en apercevant effectivement une large ouverture béante entre deux racines à la base du tronc.

Stany et Corny, qui observaient eux aussi le grand arbre, s'étaient alors vivement tournés vers Link, surpris de l'entendre parler subitement tout seul ainsi.

- Le gland, répondit la Conscience. Il était dans ta main, tout à l'heure. Se pourrait-il que tu l'aies égaré ?

- Le gland ? C'est-à-dire que… il a glissé de ma poche pendant le voyage, avoua Link, confus.

- Mais c'est une catastrophe ! s'exclama alors la petite voix. Ton étourderie a peut-être provoqué le pire ! Tu entends ? Le pire !


	8. Sous les racines

**7**

**Sous les racines**

- Qu'y a-t-il, expliquez-vous !

Link avait brusquement sauté du dos de la Licorne et la toisait avec un regard inquisiteur. Stany et Corny descendirent à leur tour sans entendre la Conscience répondre :

- Tu n'aurais pas du perdre ce gland, il est la clé de l'ouverture du royaume qui se trouve sous ce chêne.

Link se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Le passage entre les racines était pourtant bien ouvert, mais ce n'était apparemment pas ainsi que la Licorne voulait que cela se produise. Sans oser répliquer quoi que ce soit, Link regarda d'un air gêné la petite Conscience qui voletait face à lui, en espérant qu'un élan d'indulgence la gagne et qu'elle se radoucisse. Mais au lieu de ça, elle continua, d'un ton sec :

- À ton avis, pourquoi le gland s'agitait-il ainsi dans ta main ?

- J'ai pensé que c'était parce que vous arriviez, répondit Link à voix basse, qu'il était attiré par vous…

- Non, c'est moi qui étais attirée par lui, répliqua la Conscience. Ses sifflements et sa lumière m'ont guidés vers lui. Mais son rôle ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Intrigué, Link la regardait sans dire mot, attendant des précisions.

- Il est vrai que j'aurais dû te prévenir, reprit la Conscience. Mais il me paraissait évident que lâcher un tel objet n'était pas une chose à faire !

- Je ne l'ai pas lâché, il m'a échappé ! riposta Link avec une pointe de colère.

- Peu importe, le résultat est le même, et ce n'est pas ce qui aurait dû se passer. Il était prévu que tu sortes le gland de ta poche ici même ; il se serait alors envolé vers les feuillages du chêne et se serait ressoudé sur sa branche, à sa place, provoquant ainsi l'ouverture dans les racines. Car s'il avait un tel comportement dans ta main, c'est parce qu'il était attiré par le Grand Chêne. Là où je vous ai trouvé, il était encore trop éloigné pour s'orienter facilement, et c'est pour cela qu'il tournoyait : la magie qui le lie à son arbre n'a qu'une portée limitée. Mais durant le voyage, en se rapprochant du Grand Chêne, le lien magique s'est renforcé. Lorsqu'il est tombé de ta poche, il a dû filer tout droit vers le Chêne, et contrairement à nous, il ne lui a pas été nécessaire de faire des détours. Il a donc emprunté la ligne la plus directe et a immédiatement ouvert le passage pendant que nous galopions au loin !

- Soit, dit Link, hésitant. Mais en quoi cela est-il catastrophique ?

- Le pays est en alerte, jeune Héros. Comme tu le sais déjà sûrement, un homme maléfique a fait son retour, et il a semé ses sbires un peu partout en Albirum. Y compris dans cette forêt ! En temps normal, la Forêt Mystique est un lieu paisible, mais à en juger par la griffure sur ton visage, il semblerait que tu aies déjà rencontré un des monstres de l'homme maléfique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, en effet, nous avons été attaqués par trois espèces de loup-garou, mais je les ai tués…

En entendant ces mots, Stany sursauta, ce qui n'échappa pas à Corny qui lui lança alors un regard noir.

- Il s'agissait sûrement de Lobbos, expliqua la Conscience. Mais ce ne sont malheureusement pas les seuls : depuis l'arrivée de cet homme maléfique, les monstres se multiplient. Et il est possible que l'un d'entre eux ait pénétré dans le royaume sous les racines pendant notre absence : voilà où est la catastrophe !

Link resta silencieux. En réalité, il ne s'était pas écoulé autant de temps entre la fuite du gland et leur arrivée. Etait-ce réellement possible qu'un monstre ait eu le temps d'entrer ?

- En tous les cas, reprit la Conscience, j'ai le regret de t'informer que mon rôle s'achève là. Vous devez maintenant entrer dans le Royaume sous les racines, et si ta négligence à causé des dégâts là-dessous, ce sera à toi de les réparer…

Link acquiesça, en espérant que la Licorne se trompait. Il se tourna vers l'ouverture béante entre les racines et invita Stany et Corny à le suivre. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer à l'intérieur, la voix de la Conscience l'interpela :

- J'oubliais, fit-elle, lorsque vous serez tous rentrés, prononcez la formule « Héros en place » pour provoquer la fermeture du royaume. Adieu !

Et elle partit au galop.

- Bon ! soupira alors Link. Je viens de me faire passer un savon, mais n'en parlons pas et allons-y !

- Mais où va-t-on exactement ? demanda Corny.

- La dessous, d'après la Licorne, il y a je ne sais quel « Royaume sous les racines » où nous devrions trouver le prochain Joyau, expliqua Link en désignant l'ouverture d'un mouvement de tête.

- Et pourquoi donc t'es-tu fait passer un savon ? questionna Stany d'un ton toujours trop sec pour être naturel.

Link n'en tint pas compte et leur raconta sa conversation avec la Conscience et le rôle véritable du gland qu'il avait laissé échapper par erreur.

- Cette Licorne exagère, s'indigna Corny. Comment aurais-tu pu deviner qu'il ne fallait pas jeter ce gland ?

- Moi, je pense qu'elle a eu bien raison de lui remonter les bretelles, répliqua Stany. Il a été trop insouciant, c'est inacceptable pour un héros.

- Ecoute, lança Link. J'ai essayé de rattraper ce gland, mais la Licorne galopait trop vite…

- Bon, ça suffit vous deux, les stoppa Corny, vous n'allez pas recommencer, et on perd du temps !

Link acquiesça et prit alors le devant en s'engouffrant dans l'ouverture. Il vit alors un long tunnel en pente douce s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs. Lorsque Stany et Corny l'eurent rejoint, il prononça la formule donnée par la Licorne et les racines derrière eux se resserrèrent.

- Ca alors, comment savais-tu qu'il fallait dire ça ? demanda Corny, surpris.

- Quelle question, fit Stany, c'est cette soi-disant « Conscience » qui lui a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, c'est elle qui me l'a dit, et si tu en doutais encore, je pense que c'est la preuve qu'elle est bien réelle !

Sur ces mots, Link s'avança dans le tunnel. Il constata qu'étrangement, on y voyait bien clair. En effet, une sorte de lumière phosphorescente semblait émaner naturellement des parois du tunnel. Ils descendirent ainsi sans dire un mot, pendant de longues minutes, fascinés par cette lumière surnaturelle. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin une lumière plus forte au fond du tunnel, ce qui signifiait sûrement une sortie, Link pensa qu'ils devaient être à des kilomètres sous terre. Il accéléra le pas et s'arrêta brusquement devant l'ouverture, ébahi par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Il se trouvait tout en haut d'une pièce circulaire, si vaste que Link songea qu'elle devait occuper au moins tout le dessous du Bosquet Sacré. L'endroit s'enfonçait sur plusieurs étages desservis par un escalier de pierres plates, qui descendait en tournant le long des murs mêlés de terres et de grosses racines. Au rez-de-chaussée, au milieu de la salle, on apercevait une structure en pierre qui ressemblait vu de haut à une statue.

Face à lui, Link voyait les différents paliers marquant les étages s'aligner de haut en bas. Au niveau de ces paliers, des ouvertures étaient creusées dans les murs et recouvertes par un large rideau d'épaisses racines, s'entrecroisant par endroits, mais se séparant ensuite pour laisser entre elles des espaces assez larges pour permettre de laisser passer un homme adulte. Apparemment, il s'agissait de passages vers d'autres salles du Royaume.

Une fois remis de ce spectacle ahurissant, les Kokiris reprirent la marche et arpentèrent les escaliers jusqu'au premier palier. Là, ils virent quelqu'un sortir de derrière le rideau de racines. C'était un homme grand et mince, aux longs cheveux d'un blond éblouissant et aux oreilles pointues, vêtu d'une gracieuse robe blanche. Il parut quelque peu surpris de les voir dans un premier temps, mais très vite, un sourire radieux marqua son visage.

- Bonjour, dit-il. J'ai entendu parler de votre arrivée. Votre entretien avec Sylvien s'est bien passé ? Vous visitez les lieux ?

- Sylvien ? répéta Link, interloqué.

- Notre chef, répondit l'homme aux oreilles pointues. Il ne vous a pas donné son nom ?

- En vérité, nous n'avons encore vu personne, admit Link.

Le sourire de l'homme s'effaça. Il les regardait maintenant avec une expression d'incrédulité.

- Comment cela ? fit-il. Mais alors, qui diable êtes vous ?

- Je suis celui qui a été choisi pour collecter les Joyaux Fondateurs, répondit Link en hésitant. Une Licorne nous a envoyé ici…

Le regard de l'homme était de plus en plus soupçonneux. Il les sonda un petit moment du regard, puis il reprit la parole :

- Bien, suivez-moi…

Il passa alors devant les Kokiris et commença à descendre les marches. Les nombreux étages se succédaient tandis que le silence régnait dans le petit groupe ; un silence inquiétant qui mit les Kokiris quelque peu mal à l'aise, si bien que la descente leur parut interminable. Ils descendirent ainsi jusqu'en bas, et Link constata alors que la structure de pierre qu'il avait vu d'en haut était en fait une magnifique fontaine. Au milieu du bassin s'élevait une statue représentant un homme très grand aux cheveux tout aussi longs que ceux de l'homme qui leur servait de guide, et aux oreilles tout aussi pointues également. Sur le socle de la statue, on pouvait lire :

_Sylvien Premier, pere des Elfes_

- J'en étais sûr ! chuchota Stany tout excité. Ce sont des Elfes ! Nous sommes dans le royaume caché des Elfes !

L'Elfe les mena à l'opposé du rideau de racines, vers une porte richement décorée à laquelle était attaché un heurtoir argenté représentant une tête de Licorne. Il saisit le heurtoir et frappa trois coups réguliers. La porte s'ouvrit alors toute seule et ils pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce rectangulaire où s'alignaient quelques chaises. Aussitôt, une porte à l'autre bout de la pièce s'ouvrit devant un Elfe à la longue chevelure argentée et vêtu d'une robe blanche ornée de fines broderies.

- Ah ! Gaëlien, c'est toi, dit-il. Mais, qui m'amènes-tu donc ?

- Ce sont de jeunes Kokiris qui prétendent que le Héros de la destinée est parmi eux, Sylvien.

- Voilà qui n'est pas banal ! fit le dénommé Sylvien en dévisageant Link et ses amis. Eh bien, Gaëlien, si tu veux bien nous laisser seuls…

Sylvien passa alors un bras dans le dos des trois Kokiris et les poussa en avant dans la salle avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

_"Etrange comme accueil"_, pensa Link déconcerté.

- Bien, fit Sylvien, asseyez-vous !

Link se demanda où il pouvait bien s'asseoir puisqu'il n'y avait pas de chaises, excepté le grand fauteuil blanc richement décoré dans lequel Sylvien avait pris place. Mais en baissant le regard, il aperçut plusieurs coussins blancs déposés par terre. Les trois Kokiris obéirent donc.

- Alors, comment êtes vous entrés ? leur demanda le chef des Elfes avec un ton cassant.

- Eh bien, nous sommes passés par l'ouverture à la base du Grand Chêne, répondit simplement Link.

- C'était déjà ouvert ?

- Oui, mais…

Il allait lui expliquer qu'il avait perdu le gland et que l'entrée s'était ouverte en avance, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car Sylvien ne l'écoutait pas et murmurait :

- Il aurait donc oublié de refermer derrière lui…

Il reprit alors à voix haute :

- Et comment avez-vous trouvé le Grand Chêne ?

Link pensa alors qu'il devait s'agir d'un interrogatoire afin de vérifier s'il était bien le Héros qu'ils attendaient et non pas un imposteur. Et il allait être difficile de se faire prendre au sérieux à cause de l'ouverture prématurée du Royaume Elfique…

- C'est une Licorne qui nous a amené ici, répondit Link.

- Une Licorne ? répéta Sylvien qui cette fois, avait plutôt l'air surpris. Comment est-ce possible ?

- Elle a été attirée par le gland… continua Link.

- C'est invraisemblable, dit Sylvien. Vous ne pouviez pas posséder le gland puisque l'entrée était déjà ouverte !

- En fait, le gland est tombé de ma poche pendant la galopade et la Licorne m'a expliqué qu'il était directement allé ouvrir le Royaume…

- Tu as dit que « la Licorne t'a _expliqué_ » ? s'étonna Sylvien. Tu as parlé avec elle ?

Soudain, le visage de Link s'illumina : seul le véritable Héros pouvait parler avec la Conscience d'une Licorne. Il avait là sa preuve irréfutable qu'il était bien celui qu'ils attendaient !

- Oui, s'enthousiasma Link. Oui, j'ai parlé avec elle, avec sa Conscience en vérité, mes amis ne pouvaient pas la voir, mais moi je la voyais !

Link pensait que cette révélation allait éclaircir le visage de Sylvien, mais contre toute attente, il ne marqua en fait aucun signe de joie où de sympathie. Au contraire, son visage se renfrogna encore d'avantage, et il murmura :

- Mais alors, serait-il possible que… Par Nayru ! C'est une catastrophe !


	9. L'Elfe gouvernant

**8**

**L'Elfe gouvernant**

Mais qu'avaient-ils donc à tous prévoir des catastrophes ? D'abord la Licorne, maintenant Sylvien ! Que ce passait-il cette fois-ci ? Avait-il déclenché la fin du monde sans s'en apercevoir ? Link ne put cacher son sentiment mêlé de colère et d'inquiétude.

- Quoi, encore ! s'écria-t-il.

- Je viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute ma carrière, répondit Sylvien, hébété.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Cette fois-ci, Link était plus inquiet qu'en colère. Apparemment, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait une erreur cette fois. Mais Sylvien était devenu très pâle, cela avait l'air plutôt sérieux.

- Je viens de recevoir un autre groupe de quatre Kokiri, expliqua-t-il. Le plus grand d'entre eux prétendait être le Héros. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir, j'attendais le Héros aujourd'hui alors je l'ai cru sur parole… et le lui ai donné le Joyau Elfique !

- Caspy ! s'écrièrent Link, Stany et Corny d'une même voix.

- Oui, c'est sous ce nom qu'il s'est présenté. Il a du pénétrer dans le Royaume alors que l'entrée venait de s'ouvrir, pendant que vous galopiez au loin ! Mais comment ont-ils pu trouver l'entrée sans le gland et sans la Licorne ?

- Encore sa chance légendaire ! s'écria Stany.

- Toujours est-il qu'il a le Joyau, vous devez absolument le lui arracher ! Si le véritable Héros ne les possède pas _tous_, nous courons à la catastrophe !

- Mais alors, nous devons le rattraper tout de suite ! réalisa Corny.

- Non, répondit Sylvien. Cela ne sert à rien ! En tant qu'imposteur, ce Caspy ne parviendra sans doute pas à récupérer les autres Joyaux aussi facilement. Pour cela, il faudrait que le sang du Héros coule dans ses veines, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Rien ne sert de vous précipiter. Le soir tombe et vous avez besoin de repos. Vous aller manger et dormir ici. Mais avant tout, j'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez la raison pour laquelle il y a deux « Héros » qui courent dans la nature, alors que votre statut de Kokiri vous interdit de sortir de votre village…

Link expliqua alors toute l'histoire à Sylvien, de la nomination de Caspy jusqu'à l'intervention de Kumo. Une fois son récit terminé, il ne put s'empêcher d'interroger à son tour le chef des Elfes :

- Vous avez dit que vous nous attendiez. Comment étiez-vous au courant de notre arrivée ?

- En effet, répondit Sylvien, c'est à mon tour de vous faire des révélations…

« Nous, les Elfes, somme les détenteurs du Joyau Elfique depuis très longtemps. C'est mon ancêtre Sylvien Premier qui l'a recueilli. Six anciens sages sont apparus dans un halo de lumière et le lui ont donné, en le prévenant que des années plus tard, un nouveau Héros devra le reprendre afin de sauver Albirum.

« Lorsque ce moment serait venu, l'Elfe gouvernant devrait alors cacher la clé du royaume sous une pierre, au milieu de la clairière de la Forêt Mystique. Tout avait été savamment étudié : tous les chemins partant de l'orée de la forêt mènent à cette clairière. Là, le Héros comprendrait que la pierre n'avait pas été placée là par hasard et découvrirait le gland en dessous. Il comprendrait ensuite qu'il fallait suivre les chênes. Mais tout cela n'était pas suffisant. En effet, il se pouvait que, par le plus grand des hasards, quelqu'un d'autre découvre la clé avant le Héros et comprenne qu'il fallait suivre les chênes. Alors l'Elfe gouvernant devrait faire appel à l'une des gardiennes du Bosquet Sacré : une Licorne. Et si effectivement une autre personne aurait suivi cette piste, la Licorne aurait bien été attirée par le gland, mais elle n'aurait pas guidé l'individu s'il s'était montré incapable de voir sa Conscience. Heureusement, cela n'est pas arrivé, car cela aurait demandé une certaine organisation pour retourner cacher le gland à temps…

« L'histoire s'est transmise secrètement de génération en génération, jusqu'à moi. Et lorsque j'ai appris que la princesse Tetra avait été enlevée, j'ai compris que le jour était venu. J'ai alors rassemblé tous les Elfes et je leur ai raconté cette histoire, afin qu'ils ne vous chassent pas du Royaume. Puis je suis allé dans la Forêt pour accomplir mon rôle.

« Quand j'ai vu ce Caspy, j'ai cru qu'il avait suivi cette piste et qu'il était le Héros. Je ne l'ai même pas interrogé sur la façon dont il avait trouvé l'entrée du Royaume. Et quand vous êtes arrivé, je croyais que _vous_ étiez les imposteurs, que Caspy avait oublié de refermer le passage dans les racines et que vous en aviez profité pour rentrer. Dans le doute, je vous ai quand même interrogés, et quand tu m'as expliqué que tu avais parlé à la Licorne et que tu avais vu sa Conscience, j'ai compris que j'avais fait une erreur… Et puis maintenant, rien qu'a te regarder, il me semble évident que tu es bel et bien le Héros…

Les trois Kokiris ne l'avaient pas interrompu dans son récit. Ils avaient bu ses paroles jusqu'au bout. Et quand il eut terminé, ils attendirent quelques secondes afin d'être sûr que c'était fini. Puis Link prit la parole :

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ta griffure au visage…

Link passa machinalement sa main sur sa blessure, attendant d'avantage d'explications, mais L'Elfe gouvernant ne lui en donna pas. Il lui sembla même que Sylvien avait volontairement été si peu précis dans sa réponse. Est-ce que sa blessure était une preuve aussi évidente ? Cela prouvait qu'il s'était battu, mais il n'y avait pas que les héros qui se battaient. Link préféra toutefois ne pas insister sur ce point et changea de sujet :

- En tous cas, ce que vous nous avez raconté me rappelle l'histoire de Kumo. C'est impressionnant comme tout cela a été bien organisé au détail près.

Stany et Corny hochèrent la tête. Puis, voyant que plus personne n'avait rien à dire, Sylvien les convia à le suivre pour les mener vers leur chambre, où ils prendraient leur repas avant d'entamer une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur. Il les conduisit à nouveau dans la grande salle et, cette fois, les mena derrière le rideau de racines. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un vaste couloir voûté mais ils n'allèrent pas jusqu'au bout, Sylvien ouvrit une porte sur la gauche.

- Voici votre chambre, annonça-t-il.

Link, Stany et Corny se figèrent sur place, l'air stupéfait. Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée d'une immense chambre circulaire. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait : trois matelas aménagés en lits, deux à gauche et le troisième à droite, séparés par une table ronde au centre de la chambre. A l'autre bout de la pièce, ils aperçurent également un petit bassin d'eau qui allait leur permettre de se laver et de se rafraîchir un peu.

- Voilà, vous pouvez vous installer, dit Sylvien. De mon côté, je vais rassembler les autres Elfes pour leur dire la vérité, puis je reviendrai avec de quoi manger. Il n'est pas question que vous usiez vos provisions tant que vous pouvez faire autrement. A tout à l'heure !

Sur ce, Sylvien sortit de la chambre. Epuisés, Stany et Corny se laissèrent tomber sur les deux matelas de gauche ; Link s'assit à son tour sur le troisième et vit ses amis boire une longue gorgée dans leur gourde. Etrangement, il ne sentait toujours pas le besoin de boire cette eau. Il avait soif, mais pas besoin de se revitaliser. Seulement de boire de l'eau normale et de manger, comme à la fin d'une journée banale.

Et le repas ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Sylvien réapparut avec un grand plateau duquel émanait un délicieux fumet. Il le posa sur la table, puis se tourna vers Link :

- J'ai également amené de quoi soigner ta vilaine griffure.

Il s'approcha de Link, sortit une petite bouteille de sa poche, versa un peu de son contenu dans sa main et l'appliqua doucement sur le visage de Link. La blessure disparut aussitôt, comme cela c'était produit sur Stany avec l'eau magique.

- C'est de l'eau Elfique, expliqua Sylvien. Efficace contre tous types de blessures ! Tu peux garder la bouteille, tu en aura sans doute à nouveau besoin.

- Nous aussi, nous avons une eau magique, intervint Stany. Elle soigne les blessures des Kokiris. Mais sur Link, cela n'a pas marché…

Sylvien eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise. Il marqua un temps de réflexion, puis répondit :

- Cela ne marche peut-être que pour les petites blessures…

- Je m'étais ouvert le long de ma tempe, et cela a marché, répliqua Stany.

- Eh bien, fit Sylvien, dans ce cas, c'est peut-être à cause de la créature qui lui a infligé cette griffure ?

Stany ne répondit plus rien. Sylvien en était arrivé à la même conclusion que Corny. Une fois de plus, il avait perdu une occasion de faire passer Link pour quelqu'un d'anormal…

- Bon, eh bien bon appétit ! lança alors Sylvien d'un ton légèrement pressant, avant de sortir à nouveau.

- Je meurs de faim, dit Corny en se levant vers la table. Hum ! Ca a l'air délicieux !

Link et Stany le suivirent et s'installèrent. Link ouvrit alors des yeux exorbités : de la farfabouffe ! Il avait pour lui tout seul une grande assiette de farfabouffe ! Comme l'avait prédit Corny, le repas fut délectable, tout comme le dessert, un petit gâteau moelleux et goûteux, que Link apprécia particulièrement.

Quand vint la fin du repas, les trois Kokiris prirent place dans les lits sur lesquels ils s'étaient assis, et ne tardèrent pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Link errait dans une immense forêt. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures qu'il tournait en rond. Mais soudain, un loup-garou lui sautait dessus et Link observait apeuré son visage… _son_ propre visage, comme si il regardait son reflet ! Puis, se ressaisissant, il lui donnait un coup d'épée au visage et une plaie s'ouvrait simultanément sur le sien, avec une douleur fulgurante. La bête s'enfuyait et Stany et Corny apparaissaient. Stany ne cessait de scander : « Link le loup-garou ! » tandis que Corny versait sur le visage de Link tout le contenu de sa gourde… sans effet. Une Licorne apparaissait alors et lui criai :

- « Tout est de ta faute, tu as laissé s'échapper le gland ! C'est une catastrophe ! Une catastrophe ! _Une catastrophe_ ! »

Le décor changeait tout autour de Link.

- « _Une catastrophe_ ! »

La tête de la Licorne se transformait...

- « _Une catastrophe_ ! »

Maintenant, c'était Sylvien qui lui parlait...

- « _UNE CATASTROPHE_ ! »

Link se réveilla en sursaut. Quel affreux cauchemar ! Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête : « Une catastrophe ! Une catastrophe ! ». Mais ils s'estompèrent doucement et Link entendit un autre bruit. Des chuchotements…

- Mais combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter, Stany ? Tu te trompes… _Tu te trompes_…

- Et moi, combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que je suis sûr de moi ? Tout concorde…

- Peut-être, mais c'est du hasard. Je t'ai déjà expliqué…

- …Que les Loups-garous n'apparaissent que les nuits de pleine lune ? Et que c'est en mordant qu'ils transmettent leur maladie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ce ne sont que des légendes, personne ne peut en être sûr…

A ces mots, Link, qui essayait de ne pas écouter la conversation de Stany et Corny afin de se rendormir, ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pencha légèrement sa tête afin de pouvoir apercevoir la silhouette des ses compagnons par-dessous la table, et tendit l'oreille. Ils avaient rapproché leurs matelas et penchaient la tête l'un vers l'autre pour se parler…

- Eh bien même si ces légendes sont effectivement fausses, comme tu le dis, reprit Corny, dans ce cas, il se serait déjà transformé…

- Mais c'est ce qu'il est en train de se passer, Corny. Ouvre les yeux ! Il devient agressif, ses blessures ne se soignent pas avec notre eau magique… Ce n'est plus le même ! Et puis tu as remarqué qu'il n'a pas touché une seule fois à sa gourde depuis l'attaque de ces monstres ?

- Tout cela est bien étrange, c'est vrai… Mais je suis sûr que Link n'est pas un loup-garou… C'est impossible… C'est…

- Tu ne veux pas l'admettre, mais au fond, tu pense que j'ai peut-être raison, non ?

- Je pense que tu as de bonnes raisons de l'accuser, mais tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu de mes yeux se transformer en loup-garou, je ne te suivrai pas dans ton opinion…

Link referma les yeux. C'en était trop ! Ainsi donc, Stany persistait à croire dur comme fer qu'il était devenu un loup-garou ? Tout cela était stupide, bien entendu, mais Link ne pu s'empêcher cependant de s'interroger sur les raison de son changement de comportement. Stany ne se trompait pas sur le fait qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer agressif. Même envers ses ennemis, même envers Caspy, il avait toujours préféré ignorer ses sarcasmes plutôt que de le suivre dans son arrogance. De plus, il était vrai que l'eau magique n'avait pas soigné sa griffure. Et quand Stany avait abordé le sujet auprès de Sylvien, ce dernier s'était montré particulièrement nerveux. Ce détail avait peut-être échappé à Stany et Corny, mais Link l'avait bien vu. Sylvien semblait savoir quelque chose qu'ils ne savaient pas, et il avait voulu le leur cacher… Finalement, et si c'était vrai ? Et si Stany avait raison ? Et s'il était vraiment en train de se transformer en loup-garou ?

Non, c'était complètement absurde : comment Sylvien aurait-il pu le savoir ? Et même s'il le savait, il l'aurait dit, il ne les aurait pas laissé sans rien faire face à un tel danger… Et si Sylvien était un traître ?

Link n'eut pas le temps de méditer d'avantage sur cette dernière interrogation effrayante car la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit lentement. La faible lumière qui venait de l'extérieur se reflétait sur une longue lame qui pendait au bout du bras d'une ombre menaçante…

Stany et Corny s'étaient tus. Tout comme Link, ils observaient l'hostile apparition, qui restait immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte. La faible lumière de l'extérieur permettait de voir que l'homme était grand, avait de longs cheveux clairs et une robe blanche.

"_Sylvien ! _pensa Link. _Sylvien, avec un couteau !_"

L'intrus balaya la pièce du regard, comme pour chercher quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un, dans l'obscurité. Après que ses yeux se soient posés successivement sur les trois Kokiris, l'homme poussa doucement la porte sans la refermer. De toute évidence, il cherchait à faire le moins de bruit possible, mais ignorait que les trois Kokiris étaient éveillés et épiaient ses moindres faits et gestes. Habitués à l'obscurité depuis longtemps, les trois Kokiris n'avaient aucun mal à distinguer l'ombre, qui s'avançait maintenant doucement vers le lit de Link. Lorsqu'il fut en face du lit, elle s'accroupit sans un bruit, leva son bras portant le poignard et l'abaissa froidement au milieu du matelas…


	10. L'attaque nocturne

_Et voici la suite ! _

_Midna-88 Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait plaisir de voir que j'ai une lectrice si assidue ! Désolé si je mets un peu de temps pour poster la suite, j'ai été un peu pris par mes occupations d'étudiant ces derniers temps ! Mais voilà donc la suite tant attendue, enjoy !  
_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**9**

**L'attaque nocturne**

Une fois son forfait accompli, l'inquiétante silhouette se releva, toujours aussi calmement, et se dirigea lentement vers les lits de Stany et Corny, horrifiés du spectacle qu'ils venaient de voir. Son poignard toujours à bout de bras, l'homme se baissa sur le lit de Corny…

Il y eut alors soudain un bruit sourd, mêlé à un son de vaisselle cassée et à un râle rauque.

Puis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et la lumière de l'extérieur éclaira la pièce.

L'intrus était allongé sur le lit de Corny, assommé. Ce dernier, coincé sous le corps, essayait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer sous le regard paniqué de Stany. Tout autour d'eux gisaient les débris d'une assiette.

Et dans l'encadrement de la porte grande ouverte se dessinait la silhouette de… Link !

Il se précipita vers le lit de Corny et l'aida à se dégager, tandis que Stany, ébahi, bégayait :

- Toi… Link… Vivant ? Mais je l'ai vu !… Je viens de voir… Il t'a tué !

- Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, viens donc m'aider à dégager Corny de là, répliqua Link. Ce type pèse son poids !

Mais Stany restait là sans bouger, et continuait à bredouiller :

- J'avais raison, tu es devenu invincible !... Parce que tu es… Parce que tu es devenu un loup-garou !… Ce n'est pas possible autrement !... Il n'y a pas d'autres explications !

Agacé par ces propos, et ne bénéficiant pas de l'aide dont il avait besoin, Link remua un peu trop brusquement le corps de l'intrus, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller. D'un revers de main, il poussa Link en arrière et se releva vivement.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça, mais tu vas le regretter ! rugit-il, avant de se jeter sur Link, les mains en avant comme pour l'étrangler.

Toujours à terre, Link ne put éviter l'assaut et se retrouva littéralement plaqué au sol. Son adversaire, beaucoup plus grand et plus puissant que lui, l'immobilisait, enfonçant ses pouces dans la gorge du Kokiri.

Cependant, alors que Link sentait que l'air commençait à lui manquer, l'homme poussa un cri de douleur et le lâcha. Derrière le tueur, qui s'était brusquement redressé, Link aperçut Corny. Tremblant comme une feuille, il tenait à la main le poignard de l'intrus. Des reflets rouges brillaient sur la lame à la faible lumière venant de la porte. Elle était ensanglantée.

Fou de rage, l'homme se jeta sur Corny, qui poussa un cri étouffé. Link en profita pour s'éloigner et prendre le premier objet qu'il trouva sur la table, qu'il jeta violemment sur la tête de l'homme, comme il l'avait déjà fait avec l'assiette. Mais cette fois, au lieu de tomber inanimé, l'homme sembla au contraire retrouver toutes ses forces. Il lâcha Corny, se retourna vers Link et dit :

- Merci, l'ami ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as lancé, mais je ne souffre plus là où ton ami m'a lâchement poignardé !

Link comprit aussitôt qu'il venait de lancer la bouteille d'eau elfique que Sylvien lui avait donnée. Au lieu de lui faire du mal, le produit avait guéri les blessures du tueur ! Celui-ci se leva et marcha doucement vers Link. Il avait récupéré son poignard et Corny était inanimé. C'est alors que Stany décida enfin d'agir. Il attrapa le petit couteau que Kumo lui avait donné, à côté de son lit, et se jeta sur l'homme, qui poussa un nouveau cri de douleur. Contrairement à Corny, Stany n'hésita pas et asséna plusieurs coups de couteau à l'intrus, qui finit allongé par terre, inconscient.

- Merci ! fit Link machinalement.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai fais ça, répliqua Stany, c'était pour venger Corny.

Préférant ne pas relever le ton légèrement agressif de son ami – il avait dans l'immédiat des soucis plus importants, Link se précipita vers Corny, qui gisait toujours par terre, inconscient.

- Le venger ? Tu… tu crois qu'il est mort ? demanda-t-il, inquiet en examinant son ami.

- Corny, je ne sais pas, et j'espère que non… Mais cet individu par contre, avec tous les coups que je lui ai donnés, je pense qu'il a son compte…

Mais en posant les mains sur le corps de Corny, Link sentit immédiatement que ses vêtements étaient imbibés d'un liquide chaud. Levant ses mains à la lumière, il constata alors qu'elles étaient rouges de sang. Paniqué, il les montra à Stany en lui lançant un regard de détresse.

C'est alors qu'il perçut un mouvement derrière lui. L'intrus reprenait conscience. Vraisemblablement, il n'était pas mort, comme semblait le croire Stany. Tandis qu'il se relevait doucement, Link mit Stany en garde. Ce dernier fit volte-face et rejoignit Link à reculons, sans quitter des yeux le tueur qui s'était complètement remis et s'avançait vers eux, le regard brillant d'une lueur de folie meurtrière.

- C'est l'eau elfique, souffla Link à Stany. Ses vêtements en sont imbibés !

Entre les deux Kokiris qui lui faisaient face, l'homme sembla un instant désorienté. Puis il se tourna vers Stany et lui arracha d'un geste vif son petit couteau qu'il tenait toujours en main. Puis, il se retourna face à Link, le couteau en l'air, un sourire mauvais fendant son visage :

- Cette fois, c'est terminé ! Ta bourde de tout à l'heure m'a rendu invincible, ton copain n'a plus d'arme, l'autre est mort, et je vais enfin supprimer le Héros !

Mais à ce moment, l'homme poussa un nouveau hurlement de douleur. Une flèche venue de nulle part lui avait transpercé la jambe, à un endroit où l'eau elfique n'avait pas coulé, et il s'écroula.

- Eh bien, mes amis, il était moins une ! fit une voix.

Link et Stany se tournèrent vers la porte où Sylvien, le vrai, cette fois, brandissait un arc. Derrière lui, d'autres Elfes regardaient la scène. Leur chef s'avança vers l'homme qui gémissait, recroquevillé par terre. D'un bref coup de pied, il le tourna vers lui et l'interrogea sans cérémonie :

- Alors ? Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu entré ?

- Je ne dirai rien ! lança l'homme entre deux plaintes.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Sylvien décocha une seconde flèche dans son autre jambe. L'intrus émis un autre hurlement de douleur dans un raclement de gorge.

- Arrêtez ce supplice, supplia-t-il. Je dirai tout !

- Alors ? J'attends ! s'impatienta Sylvien.

- Je… Mon nom est Kendaru… Je suis un serviteur du Seigneur Noir ! Je suis entré dans le grand Chêne car j'ai trouvé l'entrée grande ouverte…

Link frissonna : la Licorne avait raison. Lorsqu'il avait laissé échapper le gland magique, un des sbires de l'homme maléfique avait profité de l'ouverture prématurée du Royaume Elfique pour y pénétrer.

- Et que voulais-tu faire ? continua Sylvien.

- Le… Le Seigneur Noir a eu vent de l'arrivée d'un nouveau Héros… Lorsque tu as rassemblé tous les Elfes pour leur annoncer que le Héros dormait ici, je me suis dit que c'était l'opportunité de le supprimer. J'ai alors assommé un de vos Elfes pour lui prendre ses vêtements. Déguisé en Elfe, je vous ai suivi pour connaître la chambre du Héros. Et j'ai attendu la nuit pour frapper… Mais je ne sais pas comment… Je l'ai poignardé pendant qu'il dormait, mais il est apparu ensuite, toujours vivant !

Sylvien lança alors un regard interrogateur à Link.

- J'étais réveillé, expliqua-t-il, et quand je l'ai vu entrer, je suis sorti discrètement du lit, à la faveur de l'obscurité, pour me cacher sous la table. Lorsqu'il s'est ensuite approché de Corny, je lui ai lancé une assiette sur la tête.

- Ciel, Corny ! s'écria alors Sylvien en s'approchant du corps inerte du jeune Kokiri. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il…

Il se pencha sur lui et prit son pouls.

- Non ! Il est vivant ! souffla-t-il, rassuré. Mais il faut agir, vite !

Il attrapa la gourde de Corny, à côté de son lit, et déversa un peu de son contenu sur son ventre.

- Il a reçu un coup de couteau, mais il va s'en sortir ! expliqua enfin Sylvien, au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Oh ! Mais il a également des marques de strangulation, constata-t-il. Je vais lui faire boire un peu de son eau magique, ajouta-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Corny se mit alors à toussoter, puis ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Eh bien, tu reviens de loin, mon ami ! lui lança Sylvien.

Link se précipita au chevet de son ami, un grand sourire fixé aux lèvres. Stany le rejoignit et tous les deux l'étreignirent. Ils avaient eu si peur !

- Quant à cet intrus, reprit Sylvien en désignant de la tête le dénommé Kendaru, il est notre prisonnier. Emmenez-le ! ordonna-t-il aux autres Elfes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait disparu de la salle, excepté Sylvien et les trois Kokiris.

- Eh bien, heureusement que le boucan que cet individu à provoqué dans votre chambre a réveillé mes Elfes, n'est-ce pas ?

Les trois Kokiris acquiescèrent silencieusement. Ils avaient subi un grand choc et avaient du mal à reprendre la parole. Aussi, Sylvien les quitta pour les laisser se remettre de leurs émotions, sous le prétexte d'aller chercher une nouvelle bouteille d'eau elfique.

Les trois Kokiris n'ouvrirent pas d'avantage la bouche en l'absence du chef des Elfes. Link semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague. Stany, le fixait de travers, et Corny tournait sa tête de l'un vers l'autre, comme s'il attendait quelques explications de la part de ses amis. Mais finalement, c'est Stany qui prit la parole le premier, à l'adresse de Link :

- Alors comme ça, tu dis que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit quand il a frappé…

- Non, répondit Link, sur la défensive. J'ai fait une boule dans mes draps et je suis allé me réfugier sous la table…

- C'est ça… Et il ne t'a ni vu, ni entendu ?

- J'ai agis lorsqu'il fermait la porte, il ne faisait pas attention à ce moment là.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu étais réveillé lorsqu'il est arrivé ?

Soudain, Link comprit où Stany voulait en venir : il voulait savoir s'il avait entendu leur conversation avant l'arrivée du tueur. Link hésita un instant, puis décida finalement de ne pas le leur révéler. Il prétendit alors que c'était la lumière qui venait de l'extérieur qui l'avait réveillé lorsque Kendaru avait ouvert la porte. Mais Stany restait sceptique :

- Il n'y avait quasiment pas de lumière, fit-il remarquer. Moi j'ai le sentiment que tu dormais, et que le bonhomme t'a véritablement poignardé. Mais comme tu es un loup-garou…

- Ce n'étaient pas des loups-garous ! coupa Link.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de Stany, il précisa :

- Les créatures qui nous ont attaqués dans la forêt, ce n'étaient pas des Loups-garous, c'étaient des Lobbos !

- Des quoi ?

- Des Lobbos, répéta Link. C'est la Licorne qui me l'a dit.

- Evidemment, c'est pratique, puisqu'on ne peut pas l'entendre…

- Crois-le ou non, mais c'est le cas.

- Bien sûr. Parce que tu es le Héros et tu es le seul à l'avoir entendu. D'ailleurs, pour un soi-disant « Héros », tu n'en menais pas large face au tueur. Sans nos interventions, tu serais sûrement mort.

- Pour ça, je t'ai déjà remercié, fit remarquer Link, de plus en plus agacé.

- Et puis c'est notre rôle de l'aider et de le protéger, intervint Corny. Nous sommes une équipe, c'est à cela que ça sert. Et sans lui, nous serions peut-être morts nous aussi cette nuit, je te signale ! Quand vas-tu donc cesser de le sous-estimer et de croire ces idioties sur lui ?

Stany lança un regard incrédule à Corny, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Le silence refit surface ; un silence lourd cependant, durant lequel Link et Stany ne cessaient de se défier du regard. Mais ce silence fut de courte durée, rompu par le retour de Sylvien, qui portait non seulement une nouvelle bouteille d'eau elfique, mais aussi un autre plateau rempli de nourriture :

- Le jour se lève, expliqua-t-il. Il est temps pour vous de prendre votre petit déjeuner et de partir au plus vite. Il ne faut pas laisser l'occasion à ce Caspy de trouver le Joyau suivant avant vous !

Les trois Kokiris acquiescèrent, jugeant qu'il était temps de mettre leurs querelles de côté pour le moment : leur mission était d'une importance plus sérieuse, et ils devaient se concentrer sur la dure journée qui s'annonçait. Mais Link restait hanté par cette pensée que Stany puisse être en fait dans le vrai… Qu'il était peut-être vraiment, sans s'en rendre compte, en train de se transformer en bête féroce…


	11. Duel dans la clairière

**10**

**Duel dans la clairière**

Cette pensée continua à tirailler Link durant toute la matinée. Alors qu'ils avalaient en silence un petit déjeuner qui les remit de leurs émotions, alors qu'ils s'octroyaient un brin de toilette et préparaient leurs affaires pour leur départ, les images de son rêve dans lequel il se voyait en loup-garou – reflet des changements inexpliqués qu'il voyait s'opérer en lui, continuaient à le hanter continuellement, bien plus que la terreur éprouvée cette nuit face au tueur.

Il put enfin mettre ces idées noires de côté lorsqu'ils allèrent retrouver Sylvien, qui les avait convoqués avant leur départ. Beaucoup plus accueillants que la veille, les Elfes qu'ils croisèrent sur le chemin les saluaient en les gratifiant d'un large sourire. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient considérés comme chez eux et n'eurent besoin de personne pour se rendre à l'office de Sylvien. Link se contenta de frapper lui-même avec le heurtoir en forme de tête de Licorne, afin d'annoncer sa venue que le chef des Elfes attendait. Lorsqu'il poussa la lourde porte menant dans l'antichambre, la porte à l'autre extrémité de la pièce s'ouvrit presque simultanément sur Sylvien qui les invita à le suivre.

- Vous êtes fin prêt, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière eux, c'est parfait.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'aller s'asseoir sur son trône, alors les Kokiris restèrent également debout.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, expliqua Sylvien. Vous allez sortir par un passage secret, qui se trouve ici même, dans mon office. Il mène dans la Clairière Elfique, où reposait le Joyau que vous convoitez. C'est là que j'ai fais sortir Caspy également, afin qu'il récupère lui-même la pierre.

Link fronça les sourcils. Le Joyaux Elfique reposait-il dans une clairière au beau milieu de la forêt, à la merci de n'importe qui ?

Comme pour répondre à son interrogation, Sylvien continua :

- C'est un endroit secret, inaccessible depuis la forêt, un petit jardin entouré de quatre hauts murs de pierre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il suite au regard inquisiteur de Link, il existe bien une sortie ! Il vous faudra vous lasser tomber dans un petit conduit en pierre qui descend tout droit sur environ deux hauteurs d'homme. Prenez seulement garde à ne pas vous casser un membre en vous réceptionnant ! Vous suivrez ensuite un souterrain, remontant en pente douce vers la surface, de l'autre côté du mur. La sortie est bien cachée dans la végétation de la forêt, mais elle est gardée par les Licornes, au cas où un individu arriverait jusque là par hasard avec assez de jugeote ou de matériel pour remonter le puits vertical qui mène dans la Clairière.

Link se rassura : avec autant de barrières, l'entrée cachée, le conduit vertical, mais surtout les Licornes, le Joyau était en fait bien gardé. Il l'était. Avant que Caspy ne s'en empare…

- J'ai omis de mentionner ce détail à Caspy car il est beaucoup moins curieux que vous, continua Sylvien, mais une Licorne vous ramènera à la lisière nord de la forêt, face à la Montagne Quartz. C'est dans ces montagnes que se trouve le prochain Joyau, d'après les sages. Malheureusement, ces montagnes sont vastes et je n'ai guère plus de précisions sur la localisation exacte du Joyau à vous apporter. Les sages restent très évasifs au cas où l'information tombait à l'oreille d'un intrus, comme c'est d'ailleurs arrivé avec Caspy. Selon eux, l'intuition du Héros suffit à retrouver l'artefact. C'est là que vous avez l'avantage sur Caspy, mais ne perdez pas trop de temps tout de même !

- D'autant plus que Caspy bénéficie toujours ce sa chance exaspérante, maugréa Link.

- la chance finit toujours par tourner, remarqua Sylvien, ce n'est pas une valeur sûre !

Link acquiesça et soutint le regard de Sylvien, attendant ses dernières instructions.

- Il va être temps, annonça-t-il, mais avant que vous ne partiez, je vais vous donner quelques provisions en plus… Le voyage sera sans doute plus long que vous ne l'imaginez, croyez-moi !

En parlant, il avait ouvert un grand coffre en bois à côté de son fauteuil blanc, et en sortit plusieurs pleinpains, ainsi que ces même petits gâteaux elfiques qu'ils avaient eus en dessert la veille.

- Servez-vous, remplissez bien vos sacs ! conseilla Sylvien.

Les Kokiris ne se firent pas prier, et quelques secondes plus tard, le coffre était vide. Lorsqu'ils eurent refermés leurs sacs, Sylvien reprit :

- Un dernière chose, j'ai donné à Caspy un autre gland magique, qui permet de communiquer avec moi en cas de besoin... Tâchez de le lui subtiliser, c'est à vous qu'il revient ! Je l'ai vu le ranger dans sa poche gauche…

- Encore faut-il que nous le rattrapions, remarqua Link.

- Vous le rattraperez, cela ne fait aucun doute, et même sans doute plus tôt que vous ne l'imaginez ! Mais pour cela, il faut bien sûr partir maintenant…

Sur ces mots, Sylvien tira le tiroir d'un de ses meubles et en sortit un étrange objet argenté en forme d'étoile. Puis il s'approcha d'un rideau d'épaisses racines circulant dans le mur, derrière son trône. Link remarqua que toutes les racines se rejoignaient au centre en un énorme nœud. Sylvien y appliqua l'étoile d'argent, qui épousait parfaitement la forme du nœud. Mieux encore, les branches de l'étoile semblaient même s'étirer pour mieux s'envelopper autour du nœud et s'insinuer entre les racines. Celles-ci se mirent alors à bouger. Les trois Kokiris constatèrent avec stupéfaction qu'elles se dénouaient et s'écartaient pour libérer l'entrée d'un petit couloir aux parois arrondies dans le mur.

- Voici l'entrée qui mène à la Clairière Elfique, annonça Sylvien. Ne perdez pas de temps, et surtout n'oubliez pas : récupérez le Joyau, mais aussi le gland !

Les trois Kokiris acquiescèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroite ouverture en saluant et en remerciant Sylvien. Puis ils avancèrent à l'aveuglette dans l'obscurité tandis que le passage se refermait derrière eux. Mais lorsque leurs yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, ils constatèrent que la même lueur phosphorescente que dans le Royaume Elfique émanait des parois du tunnel, beaucoup moins puissante cependant. Mais cela suffisait pour leur permettre de ne pas trébucher sur la première marche de l'étroit escalier montant en colimaçon très serré qui apparut à leur vue.

- Cet escalier doit rejoindre la surface, supposa Link. Vu tout ce qu'on a descendu hier, je parie qu'on en a pour un bon bout de temps !

- Eh bien, ne n'en perdons pas, allons-y ! lança Stany.

Les trois Kokiris s'exécutèrent, et débutèrent une interminable escalade. Lorsque la lumière du jour apparut enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, quelques pas avant la sortie, incapables de prononcer le moindre mot. C'est alors que Link entendit des voix. Tandis que Stany et Corny avalaient de grandes gorgées de leur gourde, il tendit l'oreille...

- J'ai super bien dormi, disait la voix douce d'une jeune fille. L'endroit est tellement beau !

- Oui, mais ne nous attardons pas trop, répondait une autre voix traînante. Il faut rejoindre au plus vite la montagne.

Ayant entendu également les voix, Stany et Corny avaient cessé de boire et tendaient l'oreille à leur tour.

- Cette quête m'ennuie déjà, fit une troisième voix. J'espère qu'on va vite trouver ces Joyaux...

- Ouais, ricana une quatrième voix. Et on pourra à nouveau emmerder Link, Stany et Corny !

- Oui, reprit la voix traînante de Caspy – car c'était bien lui, avec ses trois compagnons, qui venait apparemment de passer la nuit là. Et cette fois, continua-t-il, ces petits cons nous devront le respect pour avoir sauvé leur misérable vie…

- Je ne pense pas, Caspy ! lança alors Link en surgissant du tunnel.

Les quatre Kokiris sursautèrent et Cyria poussa un cri de surprise.

- Link ? Mais enfin… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bredouilla Caspy, désorienté.

Apparemment, il était loin de s'attendre à une telle apparition. Tout comme ses compagnons, qui restaient sans voix en regardant Link comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme.

- Je viens sauver Albirum, répondit Link calmement, et je ne suis pas seul…

A ces mots, Stany et Corny apparurent derrière Link.

Alors que Caspy et ses compagnons étaient trop surpris pour parler, Link et ses amis eurent le temps d'observer le décor qui s'offrait à eux. Cyria avait raison, l'endroit avait beaucoup de charme, et Link comprenait pourquoi ils avaient eu envie de s'attarder et de passer la nuit en un lieu si paisible. Juste derrière eux s'élevait un des quatre hauts murs de pierre grise qui entouraient le jardin, et au pied du mur opposé, Link distingua le petit conduit par lequel ils devaient sortir. Entre les quatre murs, le petit jardin clairsemé offrait des portions de belles pelouses claires entourées de massifs de fleurs qui conféraient à l'endroit une odeur agréable. A proximité des murs, de jeunes arbres de couleur vert tendre offraient des petits coins d'ombre. Certains étaient en fleur et ajoutaient à la magie de l'endroit. Derrière les murs de pierre dépassaient les hautes cimes vert émeraude de la Forêt Mystique, isolant ce petit coin de paradis. Au centre du jardin, éclairé par un rayon de soleil, un petit pilier soutenait une coupelle en pierre d'où coulait en continu un mince filet d'eau. Link devina que le Joyaux Elfique avait du reposer au cœur de cette petite fontaine, avant que Caspy ne s'en empare.

Ce dernier semblait justement reprendre ces esprits. Une fois la surprise passée, il éclata de rire.

- Vous ? Sauver Albirum ? Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de si stupide, laissez-moi rire !

- Mais comment êtes vous sorti du village ? intervint Farmi.

- Comme nous le faisons tout le temps, répondit Corny en serrant les dents, par le Bois Kokiri !

- Peu importe, rétorqua Caspy, de toute manière, vous allez vous faire passer un sacré savon par Mido, enfin, si vous revenez vivants…

- Nous reviendrons vivants, répliqua Link, et en héros, avec les Joyaux.

Comme Caspy se remettait à rire de plus belle, Link prit un ton plus sérieux.

- Caspy, lança t-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir ses rires et lui imposer de l'écouter. C'est Kumo qui nous envoie, il savait qui était le vrai Héros. Il faut que tu nous écoutes, je t'en prie, car tu te mets en danger, toi, mais aussi Farmi, Kurdo… et _Cyria _!

Cette dernière idée le fit frissonner, il ne pouvait pas accepter que la folie de son rival mette Cyria en danger. Non, il fallait qu'il le stoppe à tout prix. Alors, comme Caspy semblait tomber des nues et ne disait plus rien, il continua son discours, d'un ton plus calme cette fois, mais aussi plus grave :

- La quête des Joyaux Fondateurs ne fait que commencer, mille dangers nous attendent sur le chemin. Seuls l'instinct et la force du Héros peuvent permettre de les outrepasser, mais pour un simple Kokiri, c'est la mort assurée. Continuez, et vous courrez à votre perte. Abandonnez, et donnez-nous le Joyau Elfique, et vous pourrez continuer à vivre paisiblement au village.

Cette fois, Caspy ne riait plus, mais il semblait plutôt désolé.

- Regardez-moi ça, fit-il, c'est que ce petit Link se prend vraiment pour le héros, tout ça parce qu'un vieux fou le li a dit, c'est pitoyable !

- Vous ne devriez pas le sous-estimer, déclara Corny, il a combattu à lui tout seul trois Lobbos !

- Trois loups-garous, rectifia Stany.

- Et alors, je suis sensé croire à vos histoires ? demanda Caspy avec agressivité.

- Parfaitement ! répondit Link sur le même ton, en soutenant le regard de son rival.

- Tu aurais combattu trois loups-garous avec _ces_ armes ? continua Caspy en lançant un regard dédaigneux à l'attirail de Link.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, lança Corny. Sais tu qu'il possède déjà le prem...

- Le premier niveau de combat ! le coupa Link, qui savait pertinemment qu'il allait parler du Joyau Kokiri.

- Le premier niveau de combat ? répéta Caspy amusé.

- Un titre que Sylvien nous a décerné, mentit Link.

- Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! déclara Caspy. Un petit duel ?

- Volontiers, répondit Link en sortant son épée de son fourreau.

En vérité, il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps à se battre contre Caspy. Mais un refus, il le savait, lui aurai valu d'autres sarcasmes. Et puis il pourrait essayer de profiter du combat pour chiper le Joyau ou le gland magique si une occasion se présentait, pendant un corps-à-corps.

Caspy sortit également sa grande épée et ricana en lorgnant celle de Link, qui regretta un instant d'avoir accepté le duel.

Cyria s'approcha alors de Caspy et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

- T'inquiète ! lui répondit-il, sans quitter Link des yeux avec un regard mauvais. Puis, soutenant toujours son regard, il s'avança doucement vers lui, l'épée en l'air, et s'arrêta à quelques pas.

- Bien, intervint alors Kurdo, je vais fais l'arbitre. A mon coup de fusil, le duel commence !

Toujours sans quitter son ennemi des yeux, Caspy acquiesça. Alors Kurdo se mit à compter :

- Trois... Deux... Un...

Le coup de feu retentit et Caspy se précipita sur Link, l'épée en avant. Il fallut à Link une grande précision et une grande force pour parer le coup avec sa petite lame. Le choc de l'acier sur l'acier émit un son aigu et fit reculer Caspy, surpris. Link en profita pour se précipiter tête baissée sur son adversaire, évitant la pointe de son épée, et lui empoigna les jambes. Il ne voulait pas que ce combat se termine en effusions de sang et préférait alors éviter d'utiliser sa lame. Caspy perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant, sous un cri de Cyria. Lorsqu'il se releva péniblement, il constata que son épée s'était enfoncée dans le sol. Il se mit alors à genoux et tira sur son épée qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il tira, encore et encore, de toutes ses forces, mais en vain.

- Si j'étais fourbe, j'aurais pu te poignarder une dizaine de fois dans le dos, Caspy, annonça Link qui se tenait derrière lui et l'observait se débattre.

Furieux, Caspy se releva, laissant son épée dans la terre, et se jeta sur Link les mains en avant, pour l'étrangler. Link tomba par terre sous le choc et ne put se dégager. Les yeux de Caspy brillaient de folie alors qu'il enfonçait de plus en plus fort ses pouces dans sa gorge.

Link, suffoquant sous l'étreinte de Caspy, tendit dans un grand effort son bras dans la poche gauche de son agresseur. Il sentit alors un objet rond. C'était ce qu'il espérait ! Il referma fermement son poing dessus. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer et Caspy ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Link savait que si cette situation durerait trop longtemps, un de ces amis interviendrait pour l'aider. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut Cyria qui intervint en premier :

- Caspy ! cria-t-elle. Tu m'avais promis !

L'étreinte de Caspy se desserra aussitôt alors que la raison semblait lui revenir. Il se releva, et laissa Link en faire autant. Un peu sonné, ce dernier se massa le cou de la main gauche et en profita pour glisser discrètement, de l'autre main, l'objet rond dans sa poche.

Ainsi, c'était ça que Cyria avait dit dans l'oreille de Caspy : elle lui avait demandé de ne pas le tuer… Mais pourquoi Stany et Corny n'avaient pas réagi ? Link tourna le regard vers eux et constata que Farmi et Kurdo les emprisonnaient de leurs bras, avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Corny paraissait terrifié.

A peine Link avait-il repris son souffle et reposé son regard sur Caspy qu'il vit ce dernier se jeter à nouveau sur lui. Cette fois, Link se baissa et attrapa ses jambes comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, laissant Caspy, entraîné par son élan, voltiger au dessus de lui et atterrir lourdement par terre sous un nouveau hurlement de Cyria.

Sous le regard de Link, qui aurait à nouveau eu le temps, s'il l'avait voulu, de le poignarder plusieurs fois, il se redressa en se retournant vers son adversaire et, assis par terre, se mit à lui lancer des cailloux. Vif comme l'éclair, Link brandit son bouclier et évita la lapidation de justesse. Un caillou ayant rebondi sur l'écu de bois s'éjecta sur l'œil de Caspy, qui plaqua alors sa main dessus et s'arrêta. Il était essoufflé.

- Stop ! haleta-t-il à l'adresse de Link en tendant sa deuxième main devant lui. C'est bon, tu as gagné cette fois-ci !

Il décrocha sa gourde de sa ceinture et en but une longue gorgée régénératrice en guettant Link avec un œil mauvais. Dans une dernière tentative de fourberie, il glissa la main dans la poche et la referma sur une petite sarbacane de sa fabrication. Il guettait le moment où Link allait sortir sa gourde pour se désaltérer afin de la percer en y envoyant une fléchette. Mais Link n'y toucha pas. Visiblement déçu, il retira sa main de sa poche et dit :

- Eh bien, où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ?

- Nulle part, j'en suis autant surpris que toi, mais ça coule dans mes veines, répondit Link.

- Fadaises !

- Non, Caspy, et il est primordial que tu me donnes le Joyau Elfique, répondit Link, excédé par un tel entêtement.

- Désolé, mais je suis arrivé le premier, maintenant, ça va être une course entre toi et moi ! Mais toi, tu n'as aucun Joyau, mauvais départ !

- Tu te trompes ! intervint alors Corny. Il a...

- Toutes les chances ! coupa Link.

Corny allait encore révéler à Caspy qu'ils avaient le premier Joyau, mais Link ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Il avait encore sauvé la situation de justesse !

- Il suffit que je trouve le Joyau suivant avant toi, reprit-il, et on sera quittes !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! fit Caspy avant de se retourner vers son épée, toujours plantée dans le sol.

- Tiens, fit-il, puisque tu es le "Héros", tu pourrais peut-être déterrer mon épée ? Kumo a bien dit que le Héros des anciens temps avait été le seul à pouvoir enlever une certaine épée de son socle ? Alors ça devrait être facile pour toi !

Link hésita un moment, mais sous le regard inquisiteur de Caspy, il commença à s'avancer vers l'arme fichée au sol.

- Très bien, je vais essayer, déclara-t-il, soudain pris d'un excès de confiance en lui...

Ce n'était pas son style d'épater la galerie ; du moins, ça ne l'était pas avant. Mais depuis qu'il avait quitté le village, il avait gagné de plus en plus de fierté et il brûlait d'envie de clouer le bec à Caspy...

Il s'avança alors vers l'épée enfoncée dans le sol et posa délicatement ses mains sur la garde.

- Alors, ça vient ? s'impatienta Caspy.

Link ne répondit pas. Il serra fermement l'épée et tira.

Rien ne se passa. Tout comme Caspy l'avait fait, il tira de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y fit. Déçu, il lâcha la garde et se frotta les mains douloureuses.

- J'en étais sûr, fit Caspy. Tu crois toujours être le héros, alors ?

- Elle s'est enfoncée dans une pierre, déclara Link. Il faut se mettre à plusieurs.

- Laisse-nous faire ! fit Caspy en poussant Link.

Farmi et Kurdo, qui tenaient toujours Stany et Corny emprisonnés, les lâchèrent sur un signe de tête de Caspy et le rejoignirent. Les trois Kokiris attrapèrent la garde et tirèrent. Après quelques efforts, l'épée se descella enfin et les trois Kokiris furent projetés en arrière, sous les éclats de rire de Link et ses amis.

- En tout cas, si je ne suis pas le Héros, tu ne l'es pas plus que moi, fit remarquer Link avec ironie. Il t'a quand même fallu tes compagnons et de nombreux efforts pour parvenir à la déterrer !

- Cela ne prouve rien, rétorqua Caspy en se relevant et en époussetant sa tunique. Après tout, l'histoire de l'épée n'est qu'une légende. Et même si elle était vraie, il s'agit sûrement d'une épée précise, pas n'importe laquelle... Mais c'était marrant de te voir t'évertuer à essayer, merci du spectacle !

- Je te retourne le remerciement, moi au moins je ne suis pas tombé ! ironisa Link.

- Bon, fit Caspy à l'adresse de ses compagnons sans relever le commentaire de Link, il est temps de décamper, le second Joyau nous attend dans la montagne !

- Je crains que nous devions faire un bout de chemin ensemble nota Link. Cela ne m'enchante guère, mais nous n'avons aucune raison de nous attarder ici nous non plus…

- Evidemment, maugréa Caspy, mais après le tunnel, on se sépare, je n'ai pas envie de voyager avec vous jusqu'à la montagne, le cauchemar !

- Je te rassure, répliqua Link, moi non plus ! On prendra des chemins différents à la sortie.

Link repensa à ce que Sylvien leur avait dit : à la sortie, une Licorne les attendrait pour les mener à la lisière nord de la forêt. Il avait d'ailleurs avoué qu'il avait oublié de le mentionner à Caspy. Il était donc certain que leurs chemins se sépareraient à ce moment là, de toute façon.

Caspy et ses compagnons s'étaient déjà postés devant le petit conduit vertical qui servait de sortie. Ils devaient sauter là dedans pour passer sous le mur et déboucher dans la forêt. Sans attendre, Caspy sauta en premier. A la grande déception de Link, il sembla s'être bien réceptionné en bas. Ses trois compagnons le suivirent, puis ce fut au tour de Link et de ses deux amis. Personne ne se blessa, et ils commencèrent lentement leur marche dans un silence pesant.


	12. Surprises au Ranch

_Il est temps de publier un nouveau chapitre ! Oui, avec la fin de l'année, les réinscriptions, les sorties, le job d'été, et mes autres activités liées à l'ordinateur (ça fait geek n'est-ce pas ?), j'ai mis un peu de temps à m'y remettre. D'autant plus que ce chapitre n'est pas très palpitant, et j'en suis désolé (cependant il est tout de même riche en éléments importants), mais du coup j'ai eu un peu du mal à le réécrire. Oui, le réécrire, car comme presque tous mes chapitres déjà postés, il s'agit d'un chapitre "remasterisé" et il faut savoir que celui-ci l'a été particulièrement, puisqu'il fait plus de deux pages de plus que la version précédente ! Pourquoi ? Parce que le chapitre précédent a également été remasterisé et j'ai en particulier changé la fin pour le rendre plus crédible. En effet, dans la version précédente, Link et ses amis ne partaient pas avec Caspy, ils préféraient attendre qu'il se soit assez éloigné pour descendre à leur tour dans le conduit. Ce qui leur fait perdre beaucoup de temps finalement. Et puis, le tunnel débouchait directement à la clairière de la forêt... on fait mieux comme protection ! Donc j'ai introduit cette histoire de Licornes gardiennes qui doivent guider nos héros hors de la forêt à la sortie du tunnel. Et ça, c'est développé dans ce chapitre-ci (vous me suivez ?), ce qui explique les 2 pages en plus ! Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à souhaiter à ceux qui me lisent une bonne lecture !_

**11**

**Surprises au Ranch**

Heureusement, le tunnel n'était pas long. Dès qu'il s'était réceptionné en bas du conduit, Link l'avait remarqué : la lumière leur parvenait déjà de la sortie. Les deux groupes rivaux n'auraient donc pas à voyager longtemps ensemble, et ne seraient jamais dans l'obscurité totale.

Ainsi, la petite colonne, Caspy en tête, atteignit rapidement l'autre bout du souterrain. Ils durent écarter les épaisses branches des buissons qui, comme l'avait annoncé Sylvien, cachaient la sortie. Lorsqu'il eut à son tour émergé des fourrés, Link remarqua que le passage était effectivement invisible pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas essayé de le chercher. Stany et Corny apparurent à leur tour, et le petit groupe s'immobilisa, gêné, dans la petite clairière dans laquelle ils venaient de débarquer.

- Bon eh bien, je crois que nos chemins se séparent ici, lança Cyria avec un léger ton de regret que Link ne put s'empêcher de noter.

L'avait-il impressionnée dans la Clairière ?

- De quel côté allez-vous ? demanda-t-il alors, plus à elle qu'aux autres de ses compagnons.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir à la question, car trois Licornes venant de la forêt apparurent derrière Link, faisant sursauter Cyria et ses compagnons. Link, qui ne les avait pas vues arriver, se retourna et comprit alors ce qui avait effrayé ses rivaux. Ils n'en avaient d'ailleurs pas terminé, car deux des trois animaux se ruèrent alors sur eux, les faisant déguerpir sans demander leur reste et provoquant l'hilarité de Stany et Corny. Link resta quant à lui stoïque, tentant de dissimuler la pointe de regret qu'il éprouvait en voyant ainsi partir Cyria. Il se retourna vers la troisième Licorne qui l'attendait, postée derrière lui, et reconnut les yeux verts émeraude de l'animal qui les avait guidé jusqu'au grand chêne.

- Bonjour Link, fit sa Conscience en jaillissant de la corne de l'animal avec des étincelles vertes.

- Bonjour, répondit Link d'un ton morne, se souvenant que sa première rencontre avec cet animal ne s'était pas passée à merveille.

- Nous sommes là pour vous guider hors de la forêt, expliqua-t-elle, je suppose que Sylvien vous l'a déjà annoncé…

- Effectivement, nous sommes au courant…

- Nous sommes venues à trois, continua-t-elle, car il est difficile pour moi de vous porter vous trois comme je l'ai fait hier, d'autant plus que vous avez fait le plein de provisions !

Link émit un petit sourire. Elle avait raison, leurs sacs étaient au moins deux fois plus lourd que la veille.

- Pardonne-moi d'avoir été un peu dure hier, reprit-elle, mais nous vivons des temps bien sombres et aucune négligence ne doit être commise. Et je dois ajouter que porter du poids à tendance à mettre les Licornes de mauvaise humeur !

Le sourire de Link s'élargit. Après-tout, elle disait vrai encore une fois, l'enjeu était trop important pour se permettre de faire des erreurs. Et celle-ci avait failli lui coûter la vie !

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la Licorne caressa affectueusement l'épaule de Link avec son museau et lui demanda, d'un ton grave :

- J'espère au moins que rien de fâcheux n'est arrivé ? D'ailleurs, qui donc étaient ces individus que mes sœurs ont chassés ? ajouta-t-elle en pointant le museau vers les deux Licornes qui reparaissaient dans la clairière.

- Ce sont justement des personnes qui sont rentrées avant nous, expliqua Link, mais ils ne sont pas dangereux, ce sont des gens de notre peuple, des Kokiris, qui cherchent eux aussi les Joyaux parce qu'ils croient que l'un d'entre eux est le Héros…

- Je vois, fit la Conscience. Aucun autre incident ?

- Eh bien, commença Link honteusement, un tueur à la solde de Ganondorf a également pénétré dans le Royaume Elfique, mais nous avons pu le maîtriser et Sylvien le retient prisonnier à l'heure qu'il est.

- Les Dieux en soient loués ! s'exclama la Licorne. Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que nous y allions, explique à tes amis qu'ils doivent monter sur mes sœurs !

Rassuré que la Licorne ne lui passe pas à nouveau un savon, Link se tourna vers ses amis qui avaient suivi sans broncher la demi-conversation qu'ils avaient entendu, et leur expliqua que les deux autres Licornes devaient leur servir de monture.

La chevauchée sembla à Link plus courte que la veille. Le chemin était en tout cas plus direct, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière nord de la forêt, Link se sentait moins engourdi par le froid. Les trois Kokiris mirent alors pied à terre, et Link se tourna vers sa monture et lui tapa amicalement l'encolure.

- Merci, merci pour tout, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Ce fut un honneur, réplica la Licorne, visiblement de meilleure humeur que la veille pour n'avoir porté qu'un seul des Kokiris.

Les deux autres Licornes s'approchèrent de Link et caressèrent son épaule avec leur museau. Leur Conscience jaillit de leur corne et se postèrent devant le visage de Link. Tout comme leur sœur, elles émettaient des étincelles de la même couleur que celle des yeux de leur Licorne. Ainsi, l'une était bleue et l'autre jaune pâle.

- Pour nous aussi, ce fut un honneur, dirent-elles d'une même voix.

- Devant vous, au nord, s'élève la Montagne Quartz, reprit la Conscience verte. C'est là votre prochaine destination. Mais avant, vous pouvez faire une halte au ranch Lon-Lon, qui sied au pied de la chaîne montagneuse. Les propriétaires sont très accueillants et vous inviteront peut-être à déjeuner…

- Merci encore pour tout, répéta Link.

- Je ne fais que mon devoir de conseiller le Héros, dit-elle. Mais à présent, moi et mes sœurs allons devoir vous laisser, nous ne devons pas rester trop longtemps à découvert.

- Prenez soin de vous ! lança Link alors que sa Licorne commençait à tourner les talons.

- Longue vie au Héros ! rétorquèrent ses deux sœurs avant de se retourner à leur tour et de disparaître au galop entre les arbres.

La monture de Link s'apprêtait à les imiter lorsqu'elle tourna une dernière fois la tête vers le Kokiri :

- En fait, je m'appelle Sélune, dit-elle. Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de se croiser à nouveau. En attendant ce jour, que la fortune guide vos pas !

Puis elle détala à son tour sous le couvert des arbres. Dans son dos, Link agitait sa main en signe d'adieu. Pour la première fois, il prit conscience de la grâce et de la puissance de l'animal qui disparaissait peu à peu de son champ de vision. Il se surprit alors à penser avec nostalgie qu'il aimerait beaucoup posséder ne serait-ce qu'un cheval…

Stany l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

- Eh bien maintenant, que fait-on ? On monte un campement ici, où on attend le déluge ?

- Sélune nous conseille d'aller au ranch Lon-Lon avant de partir à l'assaut de la Montagne, exposa Link.

- Sélune ? Qui est-ce encore ? Une fée lutine de la forêt que tu es encore le seul à pouvoir voir ?

Link s'empourpra, à la fois d'agacement mais aussi de honte. Il oubliait un peu trop facilement que ses compagnons ne pouvaient pas entendre la Conscience des Licornes.

- C'est la Licorne aux yeux verts, celle qui nous a déjà guidés hier…

- Soit, mais alors pourquoi nous conseille-t-elle d'aller encore perdre notre temps dans ce ranch alors que Caspy est également après les Joyaux ? A force de s'arrêter à chaque coin, on va largement lui laisser le temps de s'emparer du prochain Joyau, et plutôt cent fois qu'une ! Souviens-toi de ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure : c'est une course entre lui et nous désormais, et maintenant qu'il nous sait également en quête des Joyaux, il n'abandonnera pas !

- Je le sais bien, rétorqua Link, mais on pourra manger au ranch et économiser nos provisions. Et puis mon instinct me dit que nous devons nous y arrêter ; ils pourront sûrement nous guider, alors que Caspy ne saura pas où aller, la Montagne Quartz est grande après tout…

- Toujours cette fameuse intuition du Héros… maugréa Stany.

- Mais si cela peut te rassurer, reprit Link, je considère également que c'est une course entre lui et moi qui est déclarée, à présent. L'enjeu est bien trop important, et il ne faut pas laisser Caspy s'emparer de ces Joyaux…

- A propos, intervint Corny, tout à l'heure dans le jardin, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé lui dire qu'on avait...

- Déjà un Joyau ? acheva Link, se souvenant qu'il avait effectivement repris Corny à deux reprises. Justement, c'est une sécurité. S'il le savait, il ferait tout pour le récupérer. Avec ce Joyau en notre possession, on est sûr que dans le pire des cas, s'il parvient à réunir les autres Joyaux, il ne sera pas en mesure d'accomplir ce que _nous_ devons accomplir, car il lui en manquera toujours un…

Corny acquiesça, et comme personne ne disait plus rien, Link se tourna vers la Montagne devant eux. La chaîne s'étendait à perte de vue sur toute la limite nord du continent, mais il n'eut pas grand mal à repérer la petite ferme, pas tout à fait devant eux mais légèrement plus à l'ouest, nichée au coin d'une petite avancée montagneuse, et d'où partait la Route du Lait pour rejoindre Bourg-Castel.

- J'aperçois le ranch ! lança-t-il alors. Allons-y !

Ils traversèrent en silence le morceau de prairie boisée qui les séparait du ranch. Un chemin monotone qui leur parut encore durer une éternité sous le soleil, et tandis que ses deux compagnons se désaltéraient encore à grandes gorgées dans leur gourde d'eau magique, Link se surprit à nouveau à s'imaginer sur une monture. Cela aurait été tellement plus rapide !

Après une bonne heure de marche interrompue par les fréquents arrêts des Kokiris afin d'étancher leur soif, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le grand portail du ranch, grand ouvert comme pour mieux les accueillir. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans un pré clôturé où gambadaient quelques chevaux… Des chevaux, exactement ce que Link convoitait, quelle ironie !

Les habitations nichaient plus loin, au pied de la montagne, et des vaches paissaient paisiblement dans une prairie montagneuse qui s'étendait derrière les constructions. Alors que les trois Kokiris s'avançaient doucement vers les habitations, occupés à admirer le paisible décor qui s'offrait à eux, Link s'arrêta brusquement, les bras en croix, et stoppa ses compagnons.

- Vous n'entendez pas quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Ils tendirent alors l'oreille et entendirent au loin, l'écho d'une voix féminine qui chantait. Une voix pure et gracieuse sur un chant mélodieux, qui enchantait les oreilles de Link. Les Kokiris ne tardèrent pas à découvrir d'où elle provenait : c'était une jeune fille, habillée d'une simple robe fermière, qui se tenait au beau milieu du pré en compagnie d'un poulain qui semblait hypnotisé par son chant. Instinctivement, les Kokiris reprirent leur marche vers elle.

Les voyant arriver près d'elle, elle sursauta dans un premier temps puis se détendit très vite, et un sourire radieux illumina son visage encadré par une longue chevelure rousse.

- C'est vous, dit-elle, je vous attendais !

Les trois Kokiris se lancèrent des regards interloqués. La Licorne les aurait-elle menés là volontairement finalement ?

- Vraiment ? Comment ça, pour quelle raison ? fit Link, légèrement déstabilisé devant le regard d'un bleu profond de la jeune fille, dont il évalua l'âge à pas plus de quatorze ans.

- Pour la même raison que celle qu'on a déjà du vous évoquer plusieurs fois dans votre quête, expliqua-t-elle. Les sages sont apparus devant nos ancêtres pour nous annoncer votre arrivée dans les siècles à venir. Lorsque mon père et moi avons appris la disparition de la princesse, nous savions que votre arrivée allait être imminente...

- Mais, fit Link, hébété, jusqu'à présent, ce sont les personnes qui avaient un Joyau qui ont été contactées par ces sages. Vous en auriez donc un ? On nous a pourtant dit que le suivant se trouvait dans la Montagne…

- Non, ce n'est pas pour un Joyau cette fois-ci, répondit-elle en riant, mais pour cette jeune jument que vous voyez là.

Elle caressa l'encolure du poulain, dont le crin auburn et la crinière blanche composaient une robe particulière mais magnifique, nota Link. Mais en quoi cette jument allait-elle leur être utile ?

- Epona est la descendante de la monture du Héros du Temps, expliqua alors la jeune fille tout en continuant à caresser le poulain, et vous êtes destinés à vous retrouver.

Elle avait déclaré ça d'un ton dégagé, comme si elle avait parlé de la météo, mais Link en était abasourdi. Etait-ce possible ? Alors qu'il commençait justement à sentir le besoin d'avoir une monture, on lui en offrait une ? C'était inespéré !

- Cependant, continua la jeune fille, elle est encore jeune et ne pourra pas vous accompagner sur les pentes escarpées de la montagne…

- Evidemment, articula Link, mais êtes-vous réellement en train de me dire que cette jument est pour moi ?

- Bien sûr ! Et je dois te remettre également un objet avec lequel tu pourras l'appeler où qu'elle soit, aussi loin soit-elle…

Elle sortit alors un petit objet bleu de sa poche et le déposa au creux des mains de Link.

- C'est un ocarina, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix soudainement plus basse que d'habitude. Mais ce n'et pas un instrument ordinaire. Il a accompagné et aidé le Héros du Temps durant sa quête grâce à certains pouvoirs particuliers.

- Mais… mais je ne sais pas jouer de l'ocarina ! s'exclama Link.

- C'est très facile, tu vas voir !

La jeune fille se plaça derrière Link et l'aida à placer correctement l'instrument à sa bouche. Il souffla au hasard dedans et l'ocarina émit un doux son.

- Il suffit de boucher les bons trous au bon moment, et le tour est joué, exposa-t-elle. Je vais t'apprendre le chant d'Epona ! Place d'abord tes doigts comme ça, et souffle…

En parlant, la jeune fille manipulait les doigts de Link afin de les positionner correctement. La mélodie qu'elle lui apprenait n'était effectivement pas très difficile car assez répétitive. Tout en la jouant, Link reconnut le chant que chantait la jeune fille lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle lâcha lentement ses mains et Link continua à jouer seul la douce mélodie, sans aucune difficulté. Il mit d'ailleurs un certain temps à se rendre compte que la jeune fille ne l'aidait plus. Il se sentit alors en parfaite harmonie avec l'instrument, comme si il avait toujours su en jouer.

Sous le regard étonné de Stany et Corny, la jeune jument s'était postée devant Link et semblait boire chacune des notes qui émanaient de l'instrument, subjuguée par cette musique pourtant simple mais dégageant grâce à l'instrument une touchante mélancolie.

- Je savais que ce ne serait pas difficile, s'enthousiasma la fille. Tu as ça dans tes veines !

- Eh bien, avec tout ce qu'il a dans ses veines, il ne doit pas être très sain ! commenta Stany.

- Stany ! s'indigna Corny. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Stany se renfrogna en maugréant quelques mots incompréhensibles, mais cela avait suffit à attiser la curiosité de la jeune fille, qui regardait Link et Stany tour à tour avec un regard inquiet.

- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? demanda-t-elle, apparemment mal à l'aise.

- Rien, il délire, la rassura Link.

Bien que Link fût encore troublé par les changements qu'il sentait s'opérer en lui et continuait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur la véracité des dires de Stany, il jugeait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de partager leurs petits soucis avec cette accueillante jeune fille. Cette dernière devait d'ailleurs en penser autant, car elle n'insista pas et s'empressa de changer de sujet :

- Bien, dans ce cas, si vous le voulez bien, moi et mon père nous vous invitons pour manger ! Vous me suivez ?

Suite à cette annonce soudaine et inattendue, les Kokiris restèrent un instant sans voix, mais Link était bien content de pouvoir rester encore un peu en compagnie de cette jeune fille qui sans le savoir, l'aidait à éluder les conversations sur sa prétendue lycanthropie. Et puis, comme il l'avait dit plus tôt à ses amis, ils allaient pouvoir économiser leurs provisions et ce n'était pas négligeable !

- Avec plaisir ! répondit-il alors d'un ton enjoué en brisant le silence.

C'était sans compter sur Stany, qui trouva encore un moyen de saper l'atmosphère avec sa désormais habituelle mauvaise humeur.

- Et on peut peut-être savoir qui nous invite ? lança-t-il sèchement à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

- Désolée, c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de me présenter, répondit-elle, gênée. Je m'appelle Marine. Mon père, c'est Tarkin, le propriétaire de ce ranch…

- Nous sommes enchantés ! fit Link, qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal à effacer le malaise qui régnait suite au comportement de Stany. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, car Marine se tourna vers Stany et pointa vers lui un index accusateur :

- Mais en fait, monsieur le râleur, vous non plus vous ne m'avez pas donné vos noms ! réalisa-t-elle avec justesse.

Link fit alors à son tour les présentations en s'excusant, mais bien content que Marine ait ainsi remis Stany à sa place. Une fois la séance terminée, ils entamèrent la marche à la suite de Marine qui les guidait vers les habitations du fond, laissant la jeune jument derrière eux. Marine s'arrêta devant un bâtiment et ouvrit une porte. Une forte odeur de fiente monta alors au nez de Link qui en comprit très vite la raison : ils venaient de pénétrer dans un poulailler. Au beau milieu des dizaines de cocottes qui piaillaient et se dandinaient en battant des ailes se trouvait un homme accroupi qui leur tournait le dos, occupé à saisir des poignées de graines dans un sac pour les jeter aux volatiles.

- Papa, se risqua Marine. Je te présente Link, Stany et Corny !

L'homme s'interrompit, se releva et se retourna. Son épaisse moustache noire soulignée par un grand sourire et sa carrure dodue dans sa salopette bleue lui conféraient une allure pleine de jovialité et de bonhommie.

- Ah, c'est vous ! lança-t-il d'un ton bourru. Vous voilà arrivés ? Marine vous attendait avec impatience vous savez !

Les joues de Marine s'empourprèrent, et devant le regard incrédule de Link, Tarkin expliqua :

- Elle est enfermée dans ce ranch depuis toujours, elle n'a aucun ami dans ce coin perdu et par conséquent elle s'ennuie beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle a appris votre arrivée, elle a sauté de joie. Elle va être si déçue lorsque vous allez devoir repartir ! Je crois qu'elle adorerait vous accompagner, c'est une jeune fille qui a soif d'aventure vous savez. Elle pourrait vous servir de guide dans la montagne, elle la connaît comme sa poche !

- Nous accompagner ? s'exclama Stany. Mais il en est hors de question ! C'est une fille, et on la connaît à p…

- Je n'y vois aucune objection ! coupa Link d'une voix forte pour couvrir les paroles de Stany. Et toi Corny, ça te dérange ?

- Non, pas de problème pour moi !

- Mais, objecta Stany, a-t-elle au moins des armes, de quoi se défendre ?

Marine se tourna vers lui, les joues rougies par la colère, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, pointa un index accusateur sur lui.

- Je te rappelle que je me trouve dans la même pièce que toi, souligna-t-elle, donc si tu as une question à me poser, tu peux me la poser directement au lieu d'employer la troisième personne, c'est irrespectueux ! Et pour te répondre, j'exerce le tir à l'arc depuis suffisamment d'années pour pouvoir perforer le crâne d'un rat dans un poulailler… Ou bien ton propre crâne, si ça me chante !

Stany, qui vraisemblablement ne s'attendait pas à cette riposte, en resta muet de stupeur, la bouche bée et les yeux arrondis par l'audace de la jeune fille. Link sourit intérieurement. Ils ne connaissaient Marine que depuis quelques minutes et elle avait déjà remis deux fois Stany à sa place. Sa présence au sein du groupe, bien que temporaire, pourrait changer beaucoup de choses et se révéler très bénéfique ! Alors Link n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et déclara :

- Nous serions honorés d'accueillir une fière archère parmi nous !

- Bon très bien, fit Tarkin en toussotant, en attendant je vous propose d'aller manger un morceau : midi approche…

Les Kokiris acceptèrent et Tarkin quitta ses poules pour arpenter un escalier qui montait à droite de la pièce. Marine l'imita et les Kokiris prirent la suite. Les marches menaient à une petite mezzanine sui servait en fait de palier à une porte en bois. Lorsque Tarkin la poussa, les Kokiris découvrirent derrière une petite pièce sobrement décorée servant vraisemblablement d'appartement aux deux fermiers, et où cohabitaient deux lits, un coin de cuisine, un coin d'eau et une grande table au milieu. Tarkin invita ses hôtes à s'installer pendant qu'il préparait le repas. Marine ne quittait plus Link et Corny d'une semelle, mais gardait ses distances avec Stany, ce qui n'étonna guère Link au vu de son comportement quelques minutes plus tôt. Corny entreprit alors de raconter à Marine les palpitantes aventures qu'avait vécues la compagnie avant d'arriver jusqu'ici.

Lorsque son récit le mena à évoquer l'attaque des Lobbos, Stany interrompit Corny et insista sur le fait que Link avait été griffé et qu'il n'avait pas pu être soigné. Sans doute cherchait-il à rallier subtilement Marine à sa cause, mais à son grand désespoir, elle ne prêta pas attention à ses commentaires. Plus tard, il coupa à nouveau Corny afin de se faire pardonner du manque de tact inacceptable dont il avait fait preuve quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait sûrement réalisé qu'il avait été trop malpoli avec elle, et que c'était un mauvais début pour la convaincre. Mais Marine ne semblait pas prête à lui pardonner.

- Cesse donc de couper Corny comme ça, veux-tu ? lui cracha-t-elle.

Link admirait le caractère bien trempé de Marine. Sa présence dans le groupe allait décidément apporter beaucoup de bonnes choses. En tout cas, elle le mettait de bien meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers jours.

- Eh bien, quelles péripéties ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsque le récit de Corny prit fin. En tout cas, nous devons rapidement nous activer si nous voulons rattraper ce petit morveux de Caspy !

Elle se tourna alors vivement vers son père, qui était toujours derrière ses fourneaux, et s'enquit de l'avancée de son ouvrage.

- C'est prêt ! répondit Tarkin en se retournant, avec dans les mains un plat d'où s'élevait un délicieux fumet. Et j'allais justement vous proposer de passer à table !

Ils s'exécutèrent et, sous la pression de Marine, les Kokiris n'eurent guère le temps d'apprécier à leur juste valeur les délicieuses œuvres culinaires que Tarkin leur avait préparées.

- Vous aimez mes spécialités fermières ? leur demanda-t-il cependant.

- Délicieux ! lança Link entre deux bouchées. Dommage que l'on doive les engloutir si vite !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Tarkin, "les spécialités fermières de Tarkin" (marque déposée) se vendent en abondance à Bourg-Castel, et à petit prix !

- Papa ! s'indigna Marine. Le moment est mal choisi pour faire ta publicité, d'autant plus qu'ils ne vont pas avoir l'occasion de retourner à Bourg-Castel de si peu !

- Ce n'est pas grave, rétorqua Tarkin d'un ton toujours aussi enjoué, ils doivent bien avoir des provisions avec eux, et probablement quelques pleinpains ! Or, "les spécialités fermières de Tarkin" (marque déposée), garnissent la plupart des pleinpains d'Albirum !

- Bon, fit Marine après un long soupir, si vous avez tous fini votre assiette, il est temps que nous y allions. Caspy aurait déjà eu cent fois le temps de récupérer le Joyau Fondateur de la montagne, s'il n'était pas incompétent !

Link sourit intérieurement. Il se rappela que Stany avait fait une remarque similaire le matin même : « A force de s'arrêter à chaque coin, on va largement lui laisser le temps de s'emparer du prochain Joyau, et plutôt cent fois qu'une ! ». Mais contrairement à celui de Stany, le commentaire de Marine, bien plus positif, lui redonnait du courage, et il se félicita encore une fois d'avoir pu recruter une telle guide.

- Bon, on y va ? pressa Marine, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Direction : la Montagne Quartz !

Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du ranch, saluant Tarkin, et prêts à partir pour une grande randonnée montagnarde. Avant de se tourner vers la montagne, Link eut un dernier regard pour Epona. La petite jument, curieuse, les avait rejoint au portail et les regardait s'éloigner. L'idée qu'elle l'attendrait ici à son retour de la montagne embauma d'avantage le cœur de Link – si c'était encore possible.


End file.
